


Mutter [Rammfic]

by Rammboy



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Anxiety, Aunts & Uncles, Band Fic, Childhood, Drums, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Germany, Guitars, Home, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Muteness, Orphanage, Orphans, Overthinking, Rammfic, Riding, Roommates, Sex, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammboy/pseuds/Rammboy
Summary: Wolfgang, a young three years old boy, is sent to an adoption center in Berlin because of his mother. One year later he meets his new parents, who appear to be two men, from a band he heard on the radio, Rammstein.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ^^  
This is my first ever Rammstein fic with oc and all, so please don't judge i'm not that good ^^'  
Anyway enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my new fic :)

**1993**

_10th of January 1993_

A little boy named Wolfgang was born in a little house in Berlin. No one knew his mother’s name. All we knew was that he never left the house and saw the world.

**1996**

Wolfgang was now three. He had black hair, blue eyes and pointy teeth. He was on the floor, waiting for his mother to feed him. He was really hungry, but he couldn’t make himself food. He sat up on his little legs and walked slowly to the kitchen. There was music blasting of the radio. He only understood the word ‘Rammstein’. Because of the music, he couldn’t hear if his mother was here or not. He didn’t have a father; he was only raised by his mom, well, when she was here. She often left the house, leaving little Wolfgang alone by himself, and she would come back acting like nothing had happened. Sometimes she would give Wolfgang a fruit and that was all.

He felt his little stomach growl in hunger. “Mommy?” He called with his weak voice. No answer. The little boy sighed and sat down on the dirty kitchen floor, listening to the music. It was loud, but he liked it. He felt his eyes closing themselves, his head slowly falling on his knees. He then drifted into a deep sleep, knowing he wouldn’t eat tonight.

Two hours later, he felt someone shaking him. He then opened his eyes and looked up to see a man. His vision was blurry because of the tiredness. He yawned and then something hit him. He room was way hotter than usual. He rubbed his eyes his little fists and looked behind the man in horror. The house was on fire. He then looked at the man, who knelt beside him. “Okay Little man, you’re coming with me,” Wolfgang shook his head widely.

“No! Whewre’s mummy I want my mummy!” He cried as the man took him in his arms. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he cried in fear. He felt a hand running through his hair. “No don’t touwch me!” The little boy was debating himself in the man’s arms.

“Heyheyhey shhhh… I won’t hurt you I promise… Here take this,” the man, the firefighter cooed and gave him a cereal bar. He began to walk toward the front door. Wolfgang could see all the fire spreading into the house. He buried his head into the firefighter’s jacket, eating the bar, and waited. Soon he was in an ambulance, under a safety blanket. He wasn’t crying, but tears were rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t have a house anymore, and he didn’t know where his mother was. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

“Whewre’s mummy…?” He whispered to the medic. The brown-haired woman looked at him with a sad smile.

“Should I tell him?” She asked her colleague. The woman with black hair sighed.

“He’s very young… But maybe we can try,” she turned toward the little boy and sat down in front of him. “Hello little one, I’m Sheila. Can you give me your name?” She asked him. The toddler sniffled.

“I’m Wolfgang…” He whispered, looking down at his feet. Sheila nodded and took Wolfgang’s little hands in hers.

“Nice to meet you Wolfgang,” she looked at her colleague; she gave her an approving nod. She then turned her head toward Wolfgang, ready to tell him, “I assume you want to know where your mommy is, right?” Wolfgang nodded, looking up at her. She squeezed his hands, “You see, your mother went up there. Do you know what it is?” Wolfgang felt his heart stop. Of course he knew what it was. She was dead, and he wouldn’t see him ever again. He just looked down and stared blankly at the floor. He couldn’t speak. He was numb. He couldn’t hear what Sheila what telling him. He was lost in his thought. He felt his body shaken. He couldn’t care. He just felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He was soon engulfed into a hug by Sheila. He didn’t hug back, he just stayed frozen. Tiredness took the best of him and he fell asleep.

“So, what happened?” A male voice said.

“Shhhhh you’ll wake him up,” Another male voice said.

“Ok ok sorry. So?” There was a sigh.

“His mother burnt down the house, she stayed in. She killed herself man…” A gasp could be heard.

“But… The little boy here…”

“Yeah it’s her son. It’s horrible. According to the witnesses, he had never left the house. He stayed locked in that trash for three years, his whole life.”

“Oh my god… That’s so horrible… Does he have a father? Or a family member who can take care of him?”

“I’m afraid not… We’ll have to take him to the adoption center. He deserves to be in a good family.”

“Yeah. Do you think we should wake him up?”

“No. He deserves to sleep well. We’ll just carry him into the car and lead him to the center. What do you think?”

“Yeah that’s a good idea, let’s go.”

Wolfgang, who heard the whole conversation, let the man carrying him into the police car. He knew he had to sleep, he really needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**1997**

It’s been one year since Wolfgang joined the adoption center. He was an introvert. He didn’t talk to anyone and no one had ever heard the sound of his voice. He always stayed in his corner, drawing animals with his crayons. “Wolfgang I need you to come with me,” Anna, an assistant that Wolfgang only trusted though he didn’t speak to her, said. The now four years old boy looked up and slowly sat up; afraid he’d done something wrong. He took Anna’s hand and let her leading him toward the meeting room. Wolfgang recognized the room, and he didn’t really like it. He held Anna’s hand tighter to show him his fear. “It’s okay Wolfgang, you’re safe,” she said softly. She walked into the room, Wolfgang hiding behind her legs. He looked up to see two men sat on the couch, both with blue eyes; the one on the left had them brighter. He had brown hair and the other had black hair. They were pretty impressive, and Wolfgang, who was very shy, was a bit scared. Anna, who was standing in front of them, cleared her throat, “Okay so, gentlemen, I would like to introduce you Wolfgang,” she looked down at her legs, Wolfgang was hiding behind them, “Wolfgang say hello please,” the little boy shook his head, burying his head against her legs. He couldn’t talk; he couldn’t let these two strangers hear his voice.

“He seems really shy,” the man with black hair said, smiling.

“He is Mr. Kruspe. I have to admit, I’ve never heard the sound of his voice,” Anna said sadly. The two men looked at her, then at the little boy.

“But why? Is he mute?” Mr. Kruspe asked. Anna shook her head.

“He’s not. He can talk, he just never did. He’s traumatized actually. His mother wasn’t there for him and he didn’t have a dad. One year ago policemen brought him here. They said his mother had killed herself by setting the house on fire. And little Wolfgang was in. Fortunately he was rescued by the firefighters,” Anna explained. Both of the men were in tears.

“Oh my God... This poor child…” The other man said.

“I know Mr. Schneider,” Anna sighed, “I’ll let you meet him,” She looked down at Wolfgang and knelt in front of him. “Okay little one, I’ll let you meet your new dads. I’ll be back in five minutes okay?” Wolfgang was shaking but he nodded, making Anna smile, “Thank you Wolfgang, have fun,” she ruffled his hair and left the room, leaving the young boy alone with the strangers. He swallowed his saliva before turning toward them. They both were sadly smiling at him.

“Hello Wolfgang,” Mr. Schneider began, kneeling toward him, “I’m Christoph, but you can call me Daddy,” Wolfgang shyly nodded. He seemed really nice. Mr. Kruspe sat up and joined them.

“I’m Richard,” He smiled, “But you can call me Dad,” Wolfgang nodded again and stood awkwardly in front of his Dad and his Daddy who were now sitting down on the floor. They both were smiling. They knew they had to be careful with the little boy. He seemed so fragile, and Schneider was in tears.

“What’s wrong Babe?” Richard asked, wrapping his arms around Christoph’s shoulders.

“I’m just so sad for him. He didn’t deserve that. He should be happy, living his life and all,” Schneider was fully crying now. Richard was rubbing his back, looking sad too. Wolfgang felt a little guilty. He knew that is Daddy was crying because of him, and he didn’t really expect that, since his mother never showed him that kind of emotion. Wolfgang took a deep breath and walked closer to his Daddy and climbed on his lap. He then wrapped his little arms around his neck and stayed like that for a long time. Schneider was shocked. He didn’t think the little child would hug him that easily. That showed Wolfgang was very compassionate. He hugged him back and cried into his small shoulder, Richard wrapping his arms around both of them.

“I see you are clearly made for each other,” Anna said as she entered the room, smiling. She was happy for the little boy; he had found a loving family, even if it was two men. Schneider and Richard both looked up, Schneider wiping his tears away. They both smiled.

“Yeah,” Richard said, “He’s really cute and nice. He’s very compassionate though, and that’s adorable,” he was smiling widely. Wolfgang was still in Christoph’s arms, hugging him. He liked his Daddy’s warmth, it made him feel safe.

“Aw that’s really good, that means he likes you. You know, he’s very distant with the other children, he never speaks to them or go play with them. He always stays alone,” Richard nodded. “You’re both in a band right? Um… Rammstein is that it?” Wolfgang pulled away from Schneider’s neck and looked at Anna. She chuckled. “Oh yeah I didn’t tell you, he really loves your music. It’s practically the only music he bears. He hates pop music and all,” Christoph chuckled and ruffled Wolfgang’s hair.

“Well, I’m glad you like us, we won’t disappoint you Little One,” Wolfgang smiled and his eyes lighten up. His dads were from Rammstein. The four years old snuggled up against Schneider’s torso and took his shirt with his little hand to not let him go.

“I have the feeling he’s gonna be a very good guitarist,” Richard said, smiling. Schneider looked at him and shook his head.

“No way, he’s gonna be a drummer,” they both laughed. Anna chuckled too and sat down on the couch.

“Gentlemen, I need you to fill these papers so Wolfgang will be able to go home with you,” she said, interrupting the musicians’ laughs. They both sat up, Schneider carrying the little boy into his arms. The drummer put his hands under Wolfgang’s underarms and put him onto Richard’s lap, who accepted him gladly and wrapped his arms around his little waist. Wolfgang was happy. He had a new family, who was very nice to him. He already loved his Dads, “Do you live with a lot of people?” Anna asked as the two men were filling the papers. They both stopped and Richard broke the silence.

“Well… We live with our band mates. They are like our roommates if you want. But don’t worry they are civilized,” Schneider let out a little laugh, “They are!” Richard complained. Anna nodded.

“And how much are they?” She asked. Richard let out a nervous laugh.

“Well… four,” He shyly answered.

“It’s a lot,” Anna pointed out, “Wolfgang is very shy and had to be in a calm space, and--”

“I assure you it’s calm!” Richard panicked, making Wolfgang look at him worriedly, “We don’t play anything too loud and we never yell or anything,” Richard tried to explain. Anna noticed his panic, he thought that he couldn’t keep Wolfgang because of that.

“Don’t worry Mr. Kruspe,” she chuckled, “I didn’t mean to scare you. Don’t worry, as long as the house is not too loud for him, it’s fine,” she reassured him. Richard sighed in relief and began filling the papers again.

Soon they finished, papers were well filled and the little family was ready to go, Wolfgang in Richard’s arms, snuggling against him, “Do we have to pack his stuff?” Schneider asked.

“Well…Actually he doesn’t have any. He came here with nothing,” Anna said sadly. Schneider looked at his boyfriend.

“Well… Fortunately we bought everything before right?” Richard nodded proudly, still carrying Wolfgang.

“Yup, he won’t miss of anything,” Anna smiled.

“Good. Well you are free to go,” She guided the little family through the adoption center and then said goodbye to Wolfgang, “Goodbye Little Man, I hope you’ll be happy,” she smiled at him and he smiled back and nodded, “I’ll miss you.” she added. Wolfgang just nodded. He wanted to say that he would miss her too but he couldn’t speak, he wasn’t ready yet. He shyly waved at her and then they left. Christoph and Richard were so happy. They could finally bring their son home.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update this story ^^' but here's the third chapter, way longer so I hope it was worth the wait.

Wolfgang was amazed. The building was very big. He’d never seen a building like that. They walked in the lift, it was weird. They after entered in the flat. Fortunately, the other members of Rammstein had gone to the pub so they were alone and the little boy wouldn’t be too scared, “See Wolfgang? This is your new home. Wanna go to your room?” Richard asked. Wolfgang’s eyes lit up and nodded. Richard chuckled and kissed his little forehead. “Let’s go then,” they walked though the big living room and the corridor where all the bedrooms where, to find Wolfgang’s. It was painted with light blue paint, a playing carpet with roads and house on it, a little white bed with I little night table, a little desk, a commode where all his toys were, a cupboard with his clothes, and a mountain of plushies. Wolfgang was in heaven. Richard put him on the floor and knelt next to him. “What do you think? Do you like it?” Wolfgang smiled, showing his little teeth, and nodded. He shyly walked into the room, looking around him. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to make the wrong move. He just stood in the middle of his bedroom.

“So?” Schneider’s voice could be heard from the corridor, the sound of his steps approaching the bedroom, “Does he like it?” Richard, who was now sitting on the floor against the wall, shrugged.

“He does, but look, he won’t move or anything,” that worried the drummer.

“Oh…” He took a deep breath. “Wolfgang dear,” he called and the little boy turned toward him, “Do you want to play with your toys?” He asked softly. Wolfgang stayed still. He really didn’t want to make the wrong move. Nodding and then bother his dads? Or shaking his head and disappoint them? He couldn’t choose. Wolfgang was frustrated. He felt tears of frustration filling his eyes as he was looking at his Daddy. Christoph’s and Richard’s hearts dropped and went toward the little boy and took him onto their lap, “It’s okay Wolfy, you’re okay,” the drummer cooed as he rubbed his back. Wolfgang sniffled, burying his head into his Dad’s sweater.

“Do you want to eat something?” Richard asked and Wolfgang nodded, he was really hungry, “Fine, let’s go eat then,” they all sat up, Wolfgang still in his Dad’s arms, and went into the kitchen. They sat Wolfgang down onto the counter and then made him food. Wolfgang was very thankful. He couldn’t really show it, but he thought of it hard. His mother wouldn’t have made him food like that.

“Hey Reesh, I’m glad the others went out. At least they saved us a little of food,” Schneider chuckled and Richard joined him.

“Yeah Doom, and Wolfy’s not scared. I just hope they’ll be nice to him, and of course, that they won’t make fun of him because he doesn’t want to talk,” Richard sounded worried. The drummer awed at him and kissed his cheek, making him and Wolfgang smile, because the little boy was watching them. He really liked the fact that they both were happy and that they showed their affection toward each other. The ambiance was happy, and that made Wolfgang feel safe.

“Don’t worry, they won’t say anything, or I’ll kill them myself,” Richard chuckled.

“Yeah that’s right. Maybe Flake but good luck for the other two. Till wouldn’t give you any chances,” Doom rolled his eyes but chuckled too.

“You’re not wrong; he could kill me if he wanted to. I won’t try then,” He answered. Soon the food was ready and Wolfgang was eating peacefully is chicken nuggets. He found it delicious, “Do you like it?” His Daddy asked. Wolfgang happily nodded and continued to eat. His dads were looking at him, smiling. They had now a son, and they’d do anything for him. Once he finished, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Hey Wolfy, wanna watch TV and take a nap after? You seem tired,” Richard chuckled a little and Wolfgang nodded, “Schnei I know he can walk and all, but can you carry him please, I’m gonna do the dishes,” Doom nodded and took his little boy and leaded him on the couch, placing him on his lap so he was cuddling against him. They put on the cartoon channel and Wolfgang was happily watching the cartoon. He soon fell asleep into the warmth of his Daddy. Richard joined them since he was finished in the kitchen and was smiling as he cuddled onto his lover, “I can’t believe it. We have a son Baby, a son,” he was crying tears of joy, trying to not be too loud to not wake up the sleeping Wolfgang beneath them. Doom nodded as he was smiling.

“I’m so happy. He deserves a nice and caring family, and we’re gonna give that to him. He’s loved,” the drummer said as he kissed Richard’s hair, “I love you so much Reesh,” he muttered into the guitarist’s dark hair.

“Aw I love you too Schnei” the younger man kissed the older’s jaw, “Do you think we should get him to bed?” He asked. Christoph shrugged.

“I don’t know it’s not bedtime. He can stay with us. Wanna watch cartoons?” Richard chuckled.

“You’re a child. But okay,” he was smiling as he cuddled onto Christoph. They both watched cartoons as they waited Wolfgang to wake up.

~~Timeskip~~

Wolfgang, who had woken up a long time ago and who had eaten his dinner, was standing awkwardly in front of the bathtub, “Wolfy you have to take a bath, look, there is Rubby Ducky waiting for you,” Schneider showed him a rubber duck floating in the hot water. Wolfgang had never taken a bath before, and he was scared of drowning, since the bathtub seemed pretty deep. He took a step back, very unsure. Christoph looked at him sadly, “Hey little one, you okay don’t worry. It’s not dangerous okay? Do you trust me?” He reassured. Wolfgang nodded his head, since it was true. Doom smiled, “Good. Now I need you to strip down your clothes. Are you okay with that?” Wolfgang nodded and took off his t-shirt, trousers, socks and underwear. He was now fully naked. The drummer lifted him up and slowly sat him down in the hot water. Wolfgang let out a sigh of sudden relief. The hot water calmed him down, he felt safe and relieved, “I see you like it eh?” Schneider was smiling as he was watching his little boy. He slightly pushed the little rubber duck toward Wolfgang, noticing he wouldn’t touch it, “Wanna play with Rubby Ducky?” He asked. Wolfgang was unsure, did he was allowed to play with the duck? He remembered when his mother prohibited him to touch something, like the white powder that looked like flour. There was no harm about touching it right? Well, it seemed that it was forbidden, since his mother had slapped him very hard and yelled at him. He placed his hand next to the duck, waiting for his daddy to approve, “Of course you can play with it, take it,” Wolfgang’s little hand took the duck, which made a strange noise. Wolfgang was surprised by the sound of it, which made Christoph chuckle. Wolfgang let the duck float on the water and slightly pushed it toward his daddy. Christoph smiled and pushed the duck toward his son. The little boy giggled and pushed it back. That was funny; he seemed to really like playing with his daddy. He giggled again, along with his daddy, until his dad came into the bathroom.

“What’s happening here boys?” Richard asked as he was seeing his boys playing with a rubber duck.

“We’re just playing with Rubby Ducky, right Wolfy?” Christoph answered, ruffling Wolfgang’s wet hair. The little one nodded and was smiling.

“You two are so cute,” Richard said, “But Wolfgang has to go to bed soon, so hurry up Baby.” He added sadly and walked out to go to the kitchen to finish the dishes. Christoph then helped his son to wash and to put on his pajamas. Wolfgang then walked to his bedroom and climbed in his little bed, under the cover. He didn’t have a bed like this before. He found this very comfortable. Christoph joined by Richard, knelt down next to Wolfgang and both kissed the little boy’s forehead.

“Goodnight little one,” Schneider whispered, “You have to be in shape for tomorrow, you’ll meet your uncles.” The drummer was so happy he could introduce his son to his band mates. Wolfgang nodded and smiled. Richard ruffled his hair.

“Yeah goodnight Wolfy. Sweet dreams,” The guitarist smiled. Wolfgang sat and kissed his dads’ cheek and went back under his cover in a cute way. Both of the men chuckled and sat up, walking out of the room as they lit off the light, letting the little boy spend his first night in the flat.

They were now cuddling in the living room on the couch, watching TV, “I hope the guys won’t be too loud when they’ll come back,” Doom said, showing his worry. Richard nodded.

“Yeah… If they wake him up they’re dead,” he chuckled and Christoph did too, “I’m so happy…” Richard sighed.

“Me too Babe,” Doom answered, “I’m just a little upset that he won’t talk to us. But we have to wait; he’ll trust us sooner or later… Right Reesh?”

“Don’t worry Schnei, he will. He just needs time. He loves us, that’s obvious, so don’t worry, we’ll hear his voice one day,” Richard was stroking his hair during the entire time to reassure him. The drummer, less worried, looked back at the TV.

Ten minutes later, they heard the flat door opening, “HEY GU--”

“SHHHHHHHHHHHH,” both Doom and Richard shushed and sat up, walking toward them, “Come on shut up,” Richard whispered.

“Why?” Till asked. The boys were all surprised.

“Because he’s sleeping,” The guys were so confused.

“But who?” Ollie asked.

“Wolfgang,” all the boys were so confused right now.

“What are you talking about? Who is it?” Till asked, super very lost. Christoph rolled his eyes.

“Our son.”

Till, Flake, Paul and Ollie were now staring at Schneider with wide eyes, “What the fuck?” Till blurted out, “What do you mean by ‘our son’?” Schneider looked at Richard, who took his hand in his and sighed.

“Wolfgang is our son, he’s four years old. Doom and I adopted him this morning. We’ve planned it for a long time, and we’re sorry we didn’t tell you. We should have told you, but we were so busy with the album that we didn’t want to add more pressure. And we’re sorry that we rearranged the storage room to do his bedroom without telling you,” Richard explained, “He’s sleeping right now, so you’ll see him tomorrow. Unfortunately he doesn’t talk, before you say anything, no, he’s not mute. He’s able to speak, but he’s been traumatized because of his past, so please, don’t make fun of him or don’t push him too far,” Richard was nearly pleading his band mates. Paul chuckled.

“We’re civilized y’know Reesh?” He said, “Don’t worry man we won’t hurt him, we’ll take care of him like the good uncles we are, right?” He turned toward the others. The boys nodded their head, smiling.

“Yeah,” Flake said, “We’re proud of you, he’ll be happy with you, can’t wait to meet him,” Schneider was so happy that he and Richard had their band mates’ support.

“Thank you guys, you’re the best,” Schneider said as he was wiping his tears. The other awed at him and then all the band was in a big group hug.

_~~The morning after~~_

Wolfgang opened his eyes as he heard a slight whisper in his ear. It was his daddy, “Good morning little one,” Christoph whispered, “Did you sleep well?” Wolfgang nodded and smiled, extending his arms to hug Schneider. His daddy took him in his arms and kissed his little cheek, “Wanna go in the kitchen? You must be hungry eh?” The little boy nodded before burying his head into the drummer’s neck. They went into the kitchen, where Richard was making pancakes.

“Oh hello Wolfy, did you spend a good night in you new bed?” The guitarist asked. He nodded and let Doom put him on one of the big chairs. He ate peacefully and then climbed down the chair and walked on the couch to watch TV. He heard some noise coming from behind him, and a voice that he didn’t know. He sat up on the couch to see a tall man, like very very tall man, with no hair. He only saw the man from his back so he didn’t know what he looked like. He was talking with his dads. His dad pointed him, making the tall man turn around toward him. His brown eyes were nice; the man seemed nice, since he was nice with his dads.

“Go to him man, but remember, he won’t talk,” Doom said, pushing the man a little.

“Okay okay, don’t worry I’m good with children” the other answered and walked toward the little Wolfgang. “Hello little one, you must be Wolfgang,” the child nodded with a slight smile, “Can I sit next to you?” Wolfgang shifted a little to make him space and nodded. The man smiled and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around the little boy, “I’m Oliver, but you can call me Ollie, or Uncle Ollie, it’s up to you. Got it?” Ollie was speaking softly to the boy, who seemed to like him, because he’d leaned against him and cuddled him. Wolfgang nodded and continued watching the cartoon that was on TV. 

“They seem good together don’t you think?” Doom asked Richard as they were watching the two from the kitchen counter. Richard smiled.

“He seems to like him, so I’m happy. I’m glad he’s not afraid of him, I would be since Ollie’s tall as hell,” he laughed and Christoph did too.

“What are you laughing at?” A voice asked them. They both turned around to see Paul standing in front of them.

“Oh um nothing important, just how Ollie’s trying to steal our child,” he laughed more.

“Hey I’m not!” Ollie yelled from the couch, startling Wolfgang. “Oh sorry Wolfy, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said quickly and quieter. Wolfgang nodded, knowing he meant what he said, and looked up to see a new man. How much uncles did he have to meet. The man seemed nice too; he was very smaller than Uncle Ollie. Ollie saw him too, “This is Uncle Paul, go meet him,” the bassist ruffled his dark hair and Wolfgang went to him, but slowly. He walked shyly toward Paul, who was smiling like an idiot, standing a few meters in front of him.

“Hi little man,” he knelt down in front of him so they were at the same height, “Wolfgang uh?” The boy nodded, still standing on front of Paul, not daring to move.

“Uncle Paul won’t hurt you Wolfy,” His dad said, smiling, “I mean, look at him, he’s so small to hur--”

“Oh shut up I’m not that small,” Paul cut him off, laughing.

“Sorry but you seem to be,” His daddy added and soon they were all laughing out loud, Wolfgang just slightly chuckling, since it seemed to be authorized.

“Hey don’t make fun of me; you’ll become dumb like your dads,” Paul laughed and Wolfgang stared at him. He felt guilty but the situation was strange. He’d told him to not laugh but he’d laughed himself. Wolfgang was a little lost so he stood in front of Paul, just staring at him. He really wanted to say that he was sorry, but he was too scared to speak. He really hoped he didn’t do anything wrong. He took a step back and Paul looked at him with worry, “I was just joking Wolfy don’t worry,” Paul said. The little boy looked up at his dads.

“Yeah he’s right, you’re okay son,” Doom said. The little boy took a step toward Paul, looking very unsure.

“Wanna hug Uncle Paulchen?” Paul asked softly. Wolfgang wanted to, but he didn’t move. He wanted Paul to hug him by himself; he wanted him to show that he wasn’t dangerous. Paul seemed to understand because he wrapped his arms around the small boy. Wolfgang felt safe, he liked it. He slowly wrapped his arms around his uncle Paul and rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Doom, Richard and Ollie, who was watching the scene from the couch, were all smiling, happy that Wolfgang trusted his uncles. Well, he still had to meet Flake and Till, but it was a good beginning. They pulled away and Paul ruffled Wolfgang’s hair, “You’re so great Wolfy, you’re making your dads super happy and proud y’know?” Wolfgang nodded and smiled proudly. The guys awed at him and then they heard Paul’s stomach growl. They all looked at him and the guitarist chuckled, “Yeah I’m hungry so what? Come on let’s eat and watch TV,” he said. Soon they were all in the living room watching TV, Wolfgang between Paul and Ollie on the couch and Richard on Doom’s lap on the armchair on the left.

One hour later, they heard steps coming from the hallway. It was obviously Till and Flake, and of course they overslept, “Well look at these fuckers all watchi--”

“ARE YOU INSANE TILL?? THERE’S A KID HERE!” Richard yelled as he sat up from Schneider’s lap, scaring everyone. Wolfgang buried himself into Ollie’s hoodie by reflex, clutching at it. Ollie immediately wrapped his arms around the little boy to make him feel safe.

“Richard, don’t yell please,” The bassist said, glaring at the guitarist. Richard looked quickly at the bassist, and saw Wolfgang scared to death against him. Richard’s expression instantly softened and he quickly came to his son, rubbing his back.

“I’m so sorry Wolfy I didn’t mean to yell. It’s okay you’re not in danger I promise you,” Richard was speaking super fast but Wolfgang understood. He slowly pulled away from Ollie, and looked at his dad. He smiled to say that it was okay. Richard smiled back and went toward Till, “Wolfgang’s here, don’t swear,” he said and Till shrugged.

“Oh come on Reesh you know the vocabulary here is… Well y’know,” Till tried to make Richard understand that someone could swear at any time. Richard rolled his eyes.

“I know, and Wolfgang doesn’t speak to us yet. I don’t want his first words to be… That,” the guitarist explained and Till nodded.

“Yeah I know, we’ll try to talk good. I’m starving, is there food in there?” Till spoke a little louder.

“Yeah in the fridge,” Paul said from the couch. Till and Flake went into the kitchen to take their food and Richard went back on Schneider’s lap. Wolfgang was watching TV, cuddled against his Uncle Oli. He saw two men sitting on the other couch on the right. He hid himself against Oliver. The man with black hair scared him, his face didn’t seem nice, plus he shouted a lot, so Wolfgang didn’t feel safe. He clutched Oliver’s hoodie to make him understand that he needed to be protected. The bassist chuckled and wrapped an arm around the little boy.

“Are you okay Bud?” Oli whispered and Wolfgang shook his head. He turned a little bit around and pointed Till with his small finger. Oli laughed slightly, “Are you scared of him?” Wolfgang nodded and buried himself into the bassist’s hoodie, “Aw come on, Till won’t hurt you,” Till heard his name so he turned his head toward Oliver.

“What’s up with me?” Oliver smiled and looked at Wolfgang.

“This little one is scared of you,” Till chuckled, followed by Flake and the others. Wolfgang was so lost.

“Well guys, instead of laughing like whales, can we go recording?” Christoph asked. The others nodded, realizing the drummer was right.

“Yeah you’re right, but do you think Wolfgang can come with us?” Paul said.

“We didn’t take a babysitter for him. We want to keep him with us. I hope it’s not a problem for anyone,” Richard explained.

“Nah it’s fine,” Till said and Wolfgang startled. This voice was really deep. It scared him, “Oh come on I’m not that scary.”

“You seem to be,” Oliver chuckled as he held the young boy against him. Till rolled his eyes and sat up.

“Let’s go boys, we have work to do,” Till said as he walked toward the door of the flat. Oliver followed the others, carrying Wolfgang in his arms. Wolfgang was amazed, Oliver was so tall and he was so high above the floor. He smiled and looked at the blond man next to Scary Till. He was tall too, but not as much as Uncle Oli.

“Can we have our son back please?” Richard asked. Oliver smiled.

“Yeah sorry,” He handed them the little boy. Wolfgang felt much smaller since he wasn’t carried by Uncle Oli anymore, but it was fine, he was happy to reunite with his dad.

“Oh it’s fine Oli, I’m glad he likes you,” Richard reassured the bassist, “He’s so shy, I mean, he’s scared of Till so… I guess our little one don’t like or trust anyone,” Richard chuckled and Oliver did too.

“Yeah that’s right,” Oli smiled and then the band was going to the studio.


	4. Chapter Four

_~~Two weeks later~~_

The band was recording their new song, Bück Dich, way too explicit for the little boy who had to stay in the kitchen with Flake. Wolfgang was happily sucking on a lollipop while sitting on Flake’s lap. Flake didn’t mind the boy. He liked him, and Wolfgang liked him as well, so everything was fine. The boy hadn’t said a word yet. His parents where quite worried but they knew he needed time, “Flake you can go record your part, I’ll take care of Wolfgang, if he lets me,” Till said, chuckling nervously.

“He just needs to get used to you don’t worry about that,” Flake smiled and put Wolfgang on the table, who seemed afraid of Till, as always. He then sat up and pecked Till on the lips before walking out of the kitchen. Wolfgang didn’t move at all, not wanting to attract Scary Till’s attention, but he knew that would be useless since they were the only one left in the room.

“Come on Wolfgang, I’m not gonna hurt you. I swear,” Till sat onto the chair where was Flake at first and looked at the little boy. The little boy was against the wall of the kitchen, still on the table, and observed him. Every move he made was analyzed by Wolfgang, and Till noticed it. He grabbed a glass of water, knowing it would be long, “I can sing you something if you want, I’m not a meanie,” Till smiled. He tried to use children words even if Wolfgang didn’t speak, “Your Dad told me you were fan of us, is that right?” He asked. Wolfgang smiled slightly and nodded. Till was happy when he saw the little boy smile at him, it was a good beginning.

_~~Flashback~~_

**1996**

Wolfgang was drawing a little doodle on a paper as he was listening to the radio of the adoption center. He couldn’t concentrate on his drawing since he was headbanging along the music, “Do you like the music Wolfgang?” Anna said as she walked toward the little boy. He nodded happily as he continued to headbang. Anna chuckled and sat down next to Wolfgang, “Who is singing that?” She asked, expecting him to talk. Wolfgang smiled and pointed the little doodle he drew. It was the Rammstein logo. Anna sighed, this was too explicit for him, he wasn’t old enough to listen to this, “Wolfgang how many times I told you to not listen to that? You’re too young,” she seemed angry. Wolfgang sighed; he really liked this band and their song, especially Seemann since it helped him to sleep but his favorite was Du riechst so gut for sure. Suddenly the music changed, turning into pop. Wolfgang frowned and looked at Anna. She had changed the station, “It’s better for you,” she said and other children came when they heard the music, “You see? That’s real music, everyone loves it.”

_‘But I don’t, this one is lame, Rammstein’s better,’ _Wolfgang wanted to say but knew he couldn’t make the others understand him. He sighed, took his doodle and left the room. He walked to the dormitory and hid his paper into his drawer, where all of his drawings were hidden from the others. No one understood him, no one understood why he only listened to metal, or didn’t talk by the way. Some kids had made fun of him of course, but it was only one time and Anna had come to rescue him and punish the mean kids. He really hoped that he could go into a better place, with Anna, and where he could be himself and listen to Rammstein.

_~~End of flashback~~_

“Do you have a favorite song from us?” Till asked. Wolfgang snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Scary Till, who wasn’t that scary anymore but still. He nodded and took a pen and began to draw. He didn’t know how to write yet, but he drew a lot. He tried to draw a flower and making it smell good. It was quite hard to represent it. He showed it to Till and the man frowned, “Uhh… I don’t really get it… A flower? That’s on the cover yeah? Herzeleid?” He tried and Wolfgang shook his head. He understood he couldn’t represent what he wanted to say. He sighed and shifted closer to Till and sniffed him and then smiled. Till frowned before understanding, “Ohh Du riechst so gut! Is that it?” Wolfgang smiled and nodded, “Okay I get it now. Well good choice little munchkin, it’s one of my favorite too,” Wolfgang smiled and hugged Till. The singer was surprised at first but hugged the little boy back. He felt really happy, knowing that the child wasn’t scared of him anymore, “See, I’m not scary,” he chuckled and Wolfgang did too.

“They are so cute together, right Doom?” Richard and Schneider surprised them. Till was startled and turned around to see the guitarist and the drummer laughing at him.

“Very funny guys,” Till rolled his eyes and looked down to notice that Wolfgang had moved on his lap.

“No really, I’m glad Wolfgang is not scared of you anymore. I told you he just needed time,” Richard smiled, taking Doom’s hand in his.

“Yeah me too, I thought he would avoid me forever, but I was proved wrong,” Till’s smile said everything. Wolfgang was a little confused but didn’t really care. He was tired, he had spent all the day in the studio, dancing and headbanging like mad with the others, especially Uncle Paulchen. They both formed a great dancing team. His eyes closed themselves and he fell asleep against Till’s chest, “Oh,” Till chuckled as he picked up the little boy and carried him to the couch where he could rest peacefully.

“He had a big day right?” Schneider asked. He hadn’t really spent time with his son since he had to record a lot of drum part. Till and Richard nodded.

“Oh yeah he spent all his time jumping and dancing around with Paul. The guy loves him a lot,” Till said and the lovers chuckled.

“Paul is the ray of Sun of the band; of course Wolfgang and he get along so well. I’m glad of it to be honest. If he’s ever sad I’m sure that Paul could cheer him up,” Schneider was so happy, “He’s got the best family ever. Thank you guys,” the drummer started to tear up.

“Oh Doom I didn’t know you could be this emotional,” Till chuckled and then hugged the drummer. Schneider wiped his tears away and chuckled too.

“I didn’t know that myself Man, I’m just glad that Wolfgang is happy in a loving family.”

“We’d do anything for him; we’re his uncles as you said before.”

“Thank you so much,” the discussion finished in a big hug full of love.

_~~Three days later~~_

There was a knock on the door’s flat. Oliver was the only one awake at this time, so that was him who opened the door. It was a woman, tall with blond hair and blue eyes, “Hello sir, I’m Anna Schlegel, I’m an assistant at the adoption center where Wolfgang comes from. I’m here to check on him to see if everything is okay. You are..?”

“I’m Oliver Riedel, I uh… I live here with him and his parents. Do you want to see them?” Oliver, shy as always, had to make a lot of effort to talk to Anna.

“Yes please,” Anna answered. Oliver scratched the back of his neck.

“Well… Come in,” Oliver leaded her to the couch of the living room and went to Schneider’s and Richard’s bedroom. He just prayed that there wasn’t any underwear of something like that laying in the living room, because he knew the boys very well. He walked into the bedroom only to see the two lovers cuddled up against each other in a loving embrace. Oliver felt a little guilty for waking them up but he didn’t have the choice, “Guys wake up,” he said as he shook them. Schneider opened his heavy eyes to look up at Oliver.

“What do you want it’s so early…?” The drummer said tiredly.

“There’s someone to check on Wolfgang to see if everything is fine. She wants to see you and Wolfgang. Get dressed I’m gonna wake up Wolfgang,” he said as he left the bedroom to go to Wolfgang’s. He opened the door and reached the little bed. He knelt down to shake Wolfgang slightly, “Hey little one… Wake up,” Wolfgang opened his little eyes and yawned. He then smiled when he saw Uncle Ollie and extended his arms. The bassist took him into his arms and carried him to his fathers’ bedroom.

“Good morning Wolfy, we’re getting ready we’ll be there soon. Go have breakfast without us,” Richard said as he was putting on his trousers.

“Hurry up,” Oliver said as he went into the living room, still carrying Wolfgang. The little boy gasped when he saw Anna.

“Hello Wolfgang,” Anna smiled at the child and he smiled back. Oliver put him onto the couch and then went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Soon Doom and Richard were out of their bedroom and greeted Anna.

“Hello miss, we’re sorry we didn’t know you would come that early,” Richard said awkwardly. Anna chuckled.

“It’s alright, at least your roommate was here so I wasn’t freezing outside,” she said looking at Oliver who was making pancakes. She then looked at Wolfgang, “He seems happy in there, I’m glad of it. Do you have other roommates by the way?” Christoph nodded.

“Yeah we have three more. They’re still sleeping; do you want to see them?” Anna nodded.

“Yes please, it’s for my report. I have to meet everyone who lives with Wolfgang,” she explained.

“Alright then,” Schneider sat up and left the living room to wake up the others. On the other hand, Oliver finished the pancakes and walked to Wolfgang and Richard with a tray full of food. Wolfgang’s eyes lit up and shifted toward the pancakes. The musicians chuckled and let the boy feed himself.

“He still doesn’t talk, does he?” Anna said sadly. Richard and Oliver nodded.

“He doesn’t, we just hope he will one day. It will be important when he’ll go to school. We’ve planned to register him when the holidays are finished, we’re still in August, and we have time.”

“We still have to finish recording the album Reesh, don’t forget about that. Two weeks left remember,” Paul said as he sat down next to the other guitarist, “Oh hello miss, you’re here for Wolfy right?” Anna nodded.

“Yes, I’m Anna Schlegel, and you are?”

“I’m Paul Landers, the best guitarist of the world,” Paul said proudly and everyone laughed.

“What’s so funny in here?” Till’s voice echoed from the corridor, “There’s always something to laugh about these days, it’s incredible,” the singer added as he joined the other, followed by Flake.

“Oh nothing, you needed to be here,” Doom laughed.

“Well gentlemen since you all are here, I need you to give me your identity, so I can put it in my report,” Anna said.

“Oh of course, I’m Till Lindemann, the singer and there’s Christian Lorenz, the keyboard player,” Till said as he put his arm around Flake’s shoulders. Anna took notes on her notepad.

“Alright,” she then looked at Wolfgang who was peacefully drinking his orange juice, “Does he behave well? I hope he didn’t make any trouble,” the boys all shook their head.

“Oh no really, he’s really nice, and he loves us already,” Paul said in a happy tone, “Right guys?” Everyone nodded.

“He’s really cuddly. He hugs everyone, but I think Oli is his favorite,” Richard said and the others chuckled except Oliver who didn’t understand.

“What?”

“It’s true, he loves hugging you, and he always wants you to carry him around,” Flake added. Oliver scratched the back of his head.

“Well maybe but why?” He asked, looking at the child.

“To be honest I don’t know,” Flake answered. That stayed an enigma that only Wolfgang had the answer.

“Hey Anna, can you tell us more about Wolfgang, I mean, you know him better than us,” Paul asked and Anna nodded.

“Well if you want,” she cleared her throat, “Wolfgang here is really shy with people he doesn’t know, but he strangely behaved like he knew you,” something clicked, “Oh yeah, that’s because you’re Rammstein, I have forgotten. I don’t listen to metal I’m sorry, but Wolfgang does,” she sighed, “He always put the metal station on the radio, and he would dance and shake his head like a crazy person. It was impossible to make him listen to something else. He would leave the room and go to the dormitory and not come out until he would hear metal music again,” she explained. The musicians were all smiling at the little boy, preventing themselves to laugh.

“Well I didn’t know he was a metalhead. I knew he liked what we did but I didn’t know he was a fan like that,” Doom said.

“Oh he is, but I couldn’t let him listen to you, your lyrics are… A little bit too explicit for him,” Anna added. The whole band was embarrassed. They all knew she was right, and when they thought about their incoming album, she was way more right.

“Well… It’s quite my fault, speaking of that,” Till said, “I write the lyrics, I mean, we all do, but I write the majority. I didn’t know children listened to us, I thought it was more the adults.”

“Well as you can see not only adults. But the thing is that I have never seen him write the lyrics, or at least trying to. He always ‘draw the song’ if you see what I mean. And I noticed too that he paid more attention to the music and less to the lyrics,” Anna tried to explain. Flake understood quickly as the others were lost.

“He’s going to be a musician for sure. He wants to make music, that’s obvious.” The others nodded and looked at the boy.

“Which instrument is he going to learn then?” Richard asked. Wolfgang pointed at everyone.

“You want to play every instrument?” Till asked and Wolfgang nodded. Everyone laughed, finding it cute. Wolfgang’s smile got wider and nodded.

“We’ll see little one,” Richard said as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“I’m sorry but I have to go gentlemen. Everything is okay here, and I know Wolfgang will be good here,” Anna said as she sat up. Richard and Schneider leaded her to the door, Richard carrying Wolfgang.

“Goodbye Anna, it was a pleasure,” Doom said.

“Goodbye to you Mr. Schneider, and goodbye Mr. Kruspe.”

“Goodbye Anna,” Richard answered. Wolfgang waved at her shyly.

“Goodbye Wolfgang, you’ll be fine here, I’m sure we’ll see each other in the future,” Wolfgang nodded and smiled. He was definitely a part of the family.


	5. Chapter Five

_1st of September 1997_

It was Wolfgang’s first day of Kindergarten, and he was super anxious. He hadn’t slept a lot so he was very tired. He didn’t want to leave his fathers, “Come on Wolfy, we’ll be late,” his Daddy called. The little boy was dressed and with his backpack into his bedroom. He was shaking like a leaf, he didn’t want to go. He was scared about meeting other children. He really was an introvert and was very shy. So the combo wasn’t really cool for the school, “Hey you okay?” Christoph walked into the bedroom and knelt beside his son. Wolfgang shook his head and buried his head into his Daddy’s neck, for comfort. The drummer quickly understood, “Hey Wolfy it’s okay. You won’t be hurt in there, you’ll be fine. Plus you will make friends! Isn’t it cool?” Wolfgang shook his head. He didn’t need friends, he already had a family. He didn’t need more. Doom sighed, “Listen Wolfgang, I promise you we will go buy ice creams when school is over, alright?” Wolfgang shook his head again. Schneider sighed again, remembering that Wolfgang wasn’t like most kids and that treats like ice creams or candies didn’t work on him, “Okay um… If you want we’ll go to the studio and I’ll show you my drum kit, alright?” Wolfgang froze. That was way more interesting than treats. He slowly nodded and pulled away from his Daddy. His Daddy was smiling, happy that he found something to convince his son, “It settled then, let’s go now,” he sat up, took Wolfgang’s hand in his and then they left the flat to join Richard who was waiting in the car.

“You took your time eh?” Richard pointed out.

“Yeah sorry, I had to convince this little one to go to school. As a result I have to bring him to the studio and show him the drums,” Schneider explained and Richard chuckled.

“Well good luck, you finally realized that treats didn’t work on him, didn’t you?” The drummer looked down.

“Yeah that sucks. It would be easier, but it’s fine, I mean, he’s going to be a great musician,” the guitarist nodded.

“Yeah.”

The ride was silent, only the music coming from the radio could be heard. It was metal, of course. They arrived at the school and Wolfgang didn’t feel safe anymore. There were too much people in here. He grabbed his Dad’s and Daddy’s hand and walked with them into the building. They found Wolfgang’s classroom and talked to the teacher. She wasn’t really tall, she had black hair and brown eyes, she seemed nice, but Wolfgang still on guard.

“Hello, I am Mrs Becker, this is Wolfgang Schneider I suppose,” she asked. His parents nodded.

“Yes this is him,” Doom answered, “So you know he doesn’t talk right?” He asked quite anxiously. She sighed.

“Yes I was informed. I hope he will realize that he needs to, because it will be complicated for the lessons.”

“Yeah we know, but it’s not his fault, every day we try to make him talk but he won’t. So we just wait until he’s ready,” Richard explained.

“Okay fine, we won’t push him too much,” she looked down at the little boy, “Well Wolfgang, you can come into the class,” Wolfgang sighed and extended his arms toward his Dads so he could hug them. The three of them hugged for a few seconds.

“Have a good day Buddy,” Schneider said and kissed his cheek. Wolfgang nodded and then walked in the classroom slowly. He didn’t know anyone, he was all alone. He sat down on a chair after removing his coat and his backpack and waited. He could see boys and girls playing with little cars, others chatting about something he couldn’t hear, and some others were playing with dolls. Nothing very interesting; Wolfgang wanted music, and there wasn’t any of that. He sighed, he really preferred staying with his family, to dance with uncle Paulchen or read books with Uncle Flake. He already missed them.

“What’s your name?” A little boy asked him. Wolfgang just looked at him. He was studying him. Blue eyes and short brown hair; he didn’t have an opinion yet. It wasn’t like when he met his Dads, he already knew them a little. It was quite awkward between the two boys, since the other was expecting an answer, “You don’t talk?” He asked. Wolfgang shook his head, “Oh it doesn’t matter, we can still be friends, I’m Jakob,” he extended his hand so Wolfgang could shake it. The little boy took it slowly, not really sure about what to do. Jakob shook their hands to show him.

“Alright class let’s get started,” Mrs Becker called.

“Oh let’s go,” Jakob said before running toward the teacher, dragging Wolfgang with him. They both sat on the bench, listening to the teacher. Wolfgang didn’t feel safe because of all the children around him. He didn’t really trusted Jakob first but now he was encircled by people he didn’t know. There were maybe twenty children and that was a lot for him. He tried to listen to the teacher and not think about the other children.

“Well, each one you will introduce himself or herself to the class, alright?” The children answered that they will. The first child began, and soon it was Jakob’s turn. The boy sat up.

“My name is Jakob Müller, I am four years old, I live in Berlin and I love animals,” he said proudly and sat down. It was now Wolfgang’s turn. He couldn’t do it; he couldn’t speak in front of the whole class.

“Wolfgang it’s your turn now,” Mrs Becker said. Wolfgang stayed still. The teacher sighed, knowing she wouldn’t get Wolfgang to talk yet.

“You’ll have to talk one day Wolfgang. I hope you are aware of this,” Wolfgang nodded. Anna sat down on her chair and ran a hand through her hair, “Well everyone, this is Wolfgang Schneider, he comes from Berlin and… What do you like?” She looked at him. He drummed his finger on his lap to represent music, “Music?” Mrs Becker asked. Wolfgang nodded, “Well he likes music,” she concluded.

“Why he doesn’t talk Miss?” A girl that Wolfgang didn’t listen when she introduced herself asked.

“It’s complicated Sarah,” Mrs Becker answered.

“Yeah, maybe he doesn’t have a voice,” a boy added.

“Children stop it,” Mrs Becker said sternly and no one was talking anymore. Wolfgang wanted to prove them wrong but he knew he couldn’t yet, “So, let’s begin the lesson.”

_~~Timeskip~~_

Wolfgang was sitting on a bench with Jakob on the playground. Jakob was the only one who wanted to stay with him, and Wolfgang didn’t understand why. He wasn’t special, plus de didn’t talk, so there wasn’t much to do, “Do you want to play something?” Jakob asked, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. He shrugged, “If you want we can play the cat and the mouse, do you know what it is?” Wolfgang shook his head. He never played with the other children, so he didn’t know any games. Jakob looked surprised, “You’ve never played this game? Wow I must show you, but first I have to ask the others if they want to join, it will be more fun!” Jakob ran toward the other children, leaving Wolfgang on his own. Wolfgang was quite lost and felt a little ashamed that he didn’t know any children games. He was always alone in the adoption center, he could always draw of make himself occupied, but at school he couldn’t. He looked up to see Jakob coming back to him with five other children, “Let’s go Wolfgang, we can play,” he said as he took the boy by the hand, “I’m gonna explain to you the rules. One of us will be the cat and will have to run after the others, who are the mice, you see? If the cats touch you, then you become the cat and you have to run after the others, do you get it?” Wolfgang found it easy. He smiled slightly and nodded, “Yay! I’ll do the cat! You have five seconds to run before I come!” Jakob said and all the children ran away from him. Wolfgang followed them. Five seconds later, Wolfgang was running like mad, he had never run that much in the adoption center. Wolfgang was giggling during all the game; he hadn’t felt this good since forever. He was really fast too, maybe because he was very skinny, so he wasn’t touched a single time. The break ended too fast for his liking but shrugged it off since he knew after school he would see his Daddy’s drum set.

_~~Timeskip~~_

School was now over; it was time for Wolfgang to see his Daddy. When he saw him, he ran to him, “Hey little one, was school good?” Schneider asked. Wolfgang shrugged because of the mean children who made fun of him but nodded anyway thanks to Jakob, “Great, now let’s go, I have a drum kit to show you,” the drummer took his son into his arms and they left the school.

“See you Wolfgang!” Jakob waved at him as he walked away from the school too. Wolfgang shyly waved at him.

“You already made a friend?” Schneider asked, surprised. Wolfgang nodded, looking down, “I’m proud of you Little One,” his Daddy said as they climbed into the car. Wolfgang wondered where his Dad could be, but he wasn’t ready to speak and ask yet. A few minutes later they were entering into the building, and went into the recording room. Wolfgang was amazed by the size of the drum set; it was giant! Doom took his son onto his lap to show him the different parts of the drums, “So this is the snare drum, the bass drums, the toms and the cymbals…”

Two hours later, the boys were still behind the drums; Wolfgang trying to do a simple beat but he was too small to reach the bass drum pedal. That made Christoph laugh at the cuteness, “I’m sure you will be a great drummer, do you want to become one when you’ll be older?” He asked his son. Wolfgang nodded, drums were so great.

“Well boys, you’re taking your time again,” Richard entered into the recording room. Wolfgang smiled and ran to his Dad, wrapping his arms around him, “Hello you, how was school?” Wolfgang nodded to make him understand that it was fine, “It was cool?” Richard guessed and Wolfgang nodded, “Good,” he said and sat up to greet Schneider with a loving kiss on the lips, “And how’s my beautiful boyfriend doing?” he asked when pulled away.

“I’m okay,” Doom answered and pecked Richard’s lips. Wolfgang found it cute. He really liked that his Dads loved each other dearly. It wasn’t the same with his mother. He shook his head; he didn’t want to remember her. He had now two dads, and they were much nicer than her. He really wanted to thank them but he couldn’t say it out loud. He kept smiling at his Dads and then he walked away from the recording room to leave them alone a little. He found a magazine and sat on the studio couch.

On the other hand, Schneider and Richard were kissing passionately, the guitarist sitting on the drummer’s lap, “Damn Reesh I love you so much,” Doom moaned as they kissed harder.

“I love you too Schei, so much,” the younger man answered. The atmosphere was hot, and if they didn’t control themselves at all, they would have sex right here. Schneider was sent back into reality when Richard sucked on his neck.

“Reesh Reesh Reesh,” he pulled away a little, panicking, “There’s Wolfgang in there, fuck…” he muttered the last word under his breath. Richard sighed.

“Fuck, yes…” He turned around to see if their son was still her; he wasn’t, “I hope he didn’t see that,” he chuckled nervously and his boyfriend did too.

“I hope too, where is he by the way?” Christoph wondered. The men sat up and left the recording room, only to see Wolfgang reading a magazine on the couch. It was weird, because Wolfgang didn’t know how to read yet. They walked toward him and saw to their horror that he was looking at a porn magazine, “Oh my God! Give me that!” Schneider grabbed the paper out of Wolfgang’s hands, who looked up at him. He looked confused, “Richard look at that please,” the drummer handed Richard the magazine. The guitarist let out a gasp.

“W-Where did he find that?!” He let out and then thought for three seconds, “That’s Till’s right?” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His boyfriend sighed and nodded.

“Of course it’s Till’s, what did you expect,” he ran a hand through his hair, “And I can say that he’s in trouble. I can’t believe he threw his stuff around like that. And this!” he pointed the magazine, “Is just unacceptable. How much did Wolfgang see?! He’s too young for this!”

“Calm down Chris, it’s fine,” Richard said softly “We’re gonna have a word with him and then it will be over. Calm down and please have in mind that it’s not Wolfy’s fault. He took what he found first,” Richard wrapped an arm around the drummer’s shoulders. He sighed.

“Yeah you’re right, sorry Wolfgang I didn’t mean to yell at you,” he apologized. Wolfgang smiled slightly; he wasn’t mad at his Daddy, it was just the shock. He wanted to say that it was okay, but knew he couldn’t again. He then extended his arms, wanting a hug. Schneider smiled and hugged him tightly, “Let’s go home yeah?” Wolfgang nodded and then the family was going home.

_~~One week later~~_

Till was going to pick up Wolfgang since his Dads had to meet the principal of the school. Wolfgang smiled as he saw him and waved at Jakob before running to his uncle, “Hello you, how was school?” Till asked. Wolfgang smiled and nodded, “Ah it was good then, perfect. Your Dads will be back in an hour maybe, that’s why I’m taking you home,” the singer explained. Wolfgang nodded again and then they were going home, “I’m sorry about the magazine by the way,” Till chuckled nervously, “I should have hidden that, because Schneider talked to me, he was really mad and wow I thought he would have killed me,” he chuckled again and Wolfgang did too. They had now reached the flat; it was time for Wolfgang to have a snack. He ate peacefully while watching TV with Uncle Oli and Uncle Paulchen, since Till and Flake had to go to the grocery store.

On the other hand Christoph and Richard were meeting the principal, it was quite awkward, “So um,” the man cleared his throat, “To do it short, Wolfgang has to talk,” the musicians both sighed.

“We know sir; we do everything to make him talk but…” Schneider tried.

“Well maybe you need to find something else then,” the principal interrupted, “Maybe it’s because you are two men, he—“

“This is false Sir,” Richard cut him off, “This fact never bothered him, he always showed us that he loved us.”

“Well maybe it’s because you are new parents, you don’t know very well how to raise him,” Schneider rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe what the principal said.

_~~Timeskip~~_

The two dads came home much earlier than they should have, that was suspect. Oliver noticed it. He told Paul to stay with Wolfgang while he checked on Schneider and Richard. He went into their bedroom and saw them hugging each other, “What happened guys?” He asked and sat on a chair. They both sighed.

“The principal told us that it was our fault if Wolfgang wouldn’t talk,” Schneider said without any emotion, “Because we are two men, and because we don’t know how to raise a child,” Oliver was shocked. Of course homophobia was still really present but still.

“I-I’m sorry guys…”He managed to say.

“It’s okay Oli,” Richard shook his head, “It’s not your fault, it’s ours, we can’t even make our own son talk because he’s afraid of us,” the guitarist sniffed, tears filling his eyes.

“Oh Reesh,” Schneider said and soon the three of them were hugging.

“Don’t say that it’s not true, Wolfgang loves you both dearly and is happy that you’re his dads. It’s going to be okay Reesh don’t worry,” Oliver reassured the parents.

“Thank you so much Oli,” Schneider said in a teary voice, “I know I repeat myself but you guys make the best family ever,” Oliver felt himself blush, as shy he was.

“O-Oh well… Thank you,” the bassist was a little embarrassed, but that was normal.

“No, we thank you,” Richard added and then the hug they shared was stronger.

Little did they know that Wolfgang was listening to them from behind the wall. He managed to make Paul understand that he needed to go the bathroom. He felt guilty as he heard how sad his Dads were. Then he understood that it was his fault, because he didn’t talk. He sighed quietly and went into his bedroom. He had to talk, but he couldn’t. He tried but he couldn’t. Was he really mute? Had he lost his voice because he didn’t talk for too much time? He was nearly panicking, _‘You have to talk, you have to talk…’ _His thoughts were torturing him, _‘P-Please… Stop…’ _He was pleading his mind. Tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He was disappointing his family, again. He laid on his bed, his head was buried in his pillow, wet because of the tears. His mind was tiring him. He fell asleep maybe five minutes later, _‘Just talk…’_


	6. Chapter Six

“Why is he sleeping? He doesn’t take naps anymore,” Richard wondered as him, Schneider and Oliver entered into the child’s bedroom.

“That’s weird yeah,” Schneider agreed. He shook his son a little to wake him up. Wolfgang opened his eyes and removed his head from the damp pillow and watched his Dads and Uncle Oli looking at him in horror.

“W-Wolfy… Did… Did you cry?” Oli asked. The boy looked down.

_‘Just talk,’ _Wolfgang shook his head.

“Are you okay Wolfgang?” Richard asked. Wolfgang nodded; he didn’t want to worry them anymore, “Are you sure?” Wolfgang nodded again. The guitarist sighed, “Well… If you’re ever sad come to us, alright?” Wolfgang nodded another time. He really wanted to say to them that it wasn’t important but his voice wasn’t with him,

“Alright then… Do you want to go back to the living room or do you want to stay here?” Wolfgang pointed his toys. He needed to be alone. The three musicians nodded and left him alone with his thoughts.

_~~Two days later~~_

“Guys we’re going on tour,” Till broke the news during the dinner. Richard gasped.

“What? But and Wolfgang? He’s too young he can’t come with us!” He was panicking.

“I know I know, that’s why I will ask my mother to take care of him, and you trust her right?” Till had already planned everything. They all trusted her; she loved children and would be so happy to take care of Wolfgang.

“Of course we do, but how long is the tour?” Schneider asked. That’s when Till sighed.

“Three years, but with breaks.”

“Oh my God, and when are we leaving?” Richard asked.

“In two weeks,” Richard looked down. Wolfgang did too. He knew he wouldn’t see his family for a long time. That would be hard.

“Well…” He looked at his son, “Did you understand what Uncle Till said?” Wolfgang nodded, “And what do you think?” Wolfgang shrugged and smiled slightly. He knew they didn’t have the choice.

“I thought he would throw a tantrum but actually no, he’s really impressing me,” Flake noticed.

“Yeah he’s special about that, but I can feel him think. He’s always thinking,” Schneider pointed out. The others nodded and the dinner finished by talking about the tour and the live album that would be made.

_~~One week later~~_

It was Saturday, the band was leaving in a week. Wolfgang was already up and stayed into his bedroom, _‘You can do it, they won’t hurt you, just talk,’ _he took a deep breath and left his room to go to the bathroom where he had heard the shower running. Someone was in there. He didn’t want to wake his Dads up yet, they needed sleep because of the tour. A few minutes later, Oliver walked out of the bathroom and saw Wolfgang. He nearly had a heart attack because if he hadn’t looked at where he was walking, he would have stepped on Wolfgang since he was really small and Oliver was really tall.

“Hey you scared me,” he said out of breath and knelt down next to the boy, “Why are you up? It’s early and you don’t have to go to school,” Wolfgang shrugged. Oli let out a little chuckle before going to the living room and turning on the TV for Wolfgang. He then went in the kitchen to do breakfast. Wolfgang was in front the TV but wasn’t listening.

_‘Uncle Oli won’t hurt you. Go talk to him,’ _Wolfgang sighed and walked into the kitchen where Oli was whistling the Engel intro. The young boy stepped behind the counter, half hidden by it, and looked at Oli. He was so tall. He cleared his throat quietly and took a step toward the bassist.

“U-Uncle Oli…?” His voice was hoarse because it’s been years since he used it. He felt suddenly very self-conscious when he saw Oliver freeze and then slowly turning around.

“Y-You talked?” Oliver asked, his voice full of surprise. Wolfgang looked down.

“Y-Yes…” Oliver felt tears of joy filling his eyes. He knelt down in front of the child and hugged him tightly.

“Oh God that’s amazing. Your Dads are going to be so proud, and I’m proud of you Wolfy, you made me the happiest uncle in the world,” Oliver couldn’t really contain himself. Wolfgang smiled and his blue eyes were brighter than before.

“Thank you Oli,” he said as he hugged his uncle. The bassist chuckled and ruffled the little boy’s hair.

“Hey, do you want to wake your Dads up?” Wolfgang shrugged.

“Yes,” his voice was becoming more acute, like it should be.

“Then go,” Oliver pushed him slightly and Wolfgang happily ran to his Dads’ bedroom. He opened the door and climbed onto their bed. He shook Schneider first.

“Daddy wake up,” he shook him a little harder. Schneider was confused when he heard a child voice in a corner of his dream. He opened his eyes and saw Wolfgang. His eyes widened when he understood that his son actually talked. 

“Oh my God you just talked,” the drummer said as he engulfed Wolfgang into a big hug.

“Yes Daddy,” Wolfgang giggled. Christoph was then shaking Richard awake.

“Let’s surprise your Dad,” he whispered and Wolfgang nodded.

“What do you want Schnei…?” Richard yawned. Doom looked at Wolfgang.

“Wake up Dad,” Wolfgang said. Richard froze and looked at his boyfriend who was holding their son.

“H-He talks?” Schneider nodded. Richard felt tears of joy pearling in his eyes, “Oh God that’s wonderful,” and now the three of them were sharing a big hug, Schneider and Richard telling Wolfgang how proud they were.

“Let’s go eat, yeah?” Christoph proposed and the other two nodded. When they walked in the living room they were greeted by Oli who had finished by the time to make breakfast.

“I see you did it, great job Wolfgang,” Oliver grinned.

“He talked to you?” Richard asked. Oliver nodded.

“Yeah, and I was so surprised. I’m so proud of him. I suggested him to wake you up, it could be a good surprise,” the bassist explained. Richard smiled.

“You did well man, you’re the best,” Oliver shook his head. He always stayed humble.

“It was no problem, don’t worry,” he assured. The family was now eating peacefully while watching TV, when Paul came in.

“How’s the best family is doing?” He called.

“Good and you Uncle Paulchen?” Wolfgang answered without thinking. Paul nearly fainted but threw himself on the back of the couch.

“Dear God he’s talking!” Paul’s smile lit up the room. Wolfgang scratched the back of his head.

“Y-Yeah,” the young boy said shyly. Paul hugged him from above.

“I’m so proud of you Little One,” the guitarist praised and kissed the boy’s hair before sitting down on the other couch. Breakfast soon ended without Till and Flake, since they were still sleeping. Wolfgang was playing Legos in his bedroom, making stories with his little characters.

_~~Timeskip~~_

Till and Flake were finally up. They were greeted by Wolfgang who heard that they were awake, “Hi,” he said in a small voice. Till and Flake froze.

“Fuc--” Flake hit Till with his elbow, “Uh wow you talk?” Flake was glaring at Till. He knew that if Wolfgang learnt bad words because of Till, the singer would be so dead.

“Yes,” Wolfgang smiled.

“Be careful Till, you know that Reesh and Doom--”

“I know I know, since the magazine incident I try to contain myself,” Till laughed nervously, “Anyway I’m proud of you Wolfy,” the singer ruffled the boys hair.

“I am too,” added Flake, smiling.

_~~Timeskip~~_

“Well guys, since we’re leaving in three days, my mom wanted to come,” Till announced, “She’s coming during this afternoon, it’s that okay for you?” The others nodded and took a not from his pocket, “Oh and I forgot something, I didn’t have the info,” he cleared his throat, “We’ll have a break from the 15th of December to the 25th of April 1998, another from the 24th of August 1998 to the 9th April 1999, then from the 25th of April 1999 to the 31st of May 1999, one from the 24th of June 1999 to the 2nd of September 1999, then you know we have two shows quite away from each other, and then you know we leave from 17th of January 2001 to 11 February 2001. I know it’s long, but at least we’ll be able to go home!” Till exclaimed. Everyone sighed in relief. They knew they would have breaks, but they didn’t know that they would have that many. Schneider ruffled Wolfgang’s hair.

“Well, we’ll see you more then,” the drummer was happy.

“Yeah that’s cool, I didn’t want you to leave for too long,” Wolfgang answered.

“We won’t, don’t worry.”

One hour later, there was a knock on the door. It was Gitta. Till went to the door to greet his mother, “Hello Mom,” he said kissing her cheek.

“Hello son,” she smiled, “I’m so happy to see you,” she hugged her son. Till hugged her back and then they were in the living room with the others. She was welcomed by everyone since everyone loved her. She was like the mom of the band, “I’m really happy to see you all before you go, you are making me so proud, it’s your second tour already!”

“Oh thank you Gitta,” Richard scratched the back of his head.

“You are welcome. Well, who wants some cakes?” She took a big chocolate cake from her bag, “I baked one for you,” the musician were amazed.

“You’re so nice to us Miss Lindemann, thank you really much,” Oliver said and Gitta chuckled.

“Oh Oli, what did I tell you? Stop the formalities and call me Gitta, you’re all family here,” Oliver nodded, blushing. They all went in the kitchen to eat the cake.

“Wolfgang do you want some cake?” Doom called.

“I’m coming!” The little boy, who was in his bedroom, ran all the way to the kitchen to find his family and a woman he didn’t know. He felt suddenly shy and hid himself behind his Daddy’s legs.

“Oh, who is this little man?” Gitta cooed as she saw the young boy.

“This is my and Richard’s son,” Schneider said as he held his son’s hand.

“Oh that’s so cute! I didn’t know you had a child,” Gitta squealed, “He’s so precious,” that made Doom and Richard proud.

“Oh thank you,” Christoph answered, blushing.

“You’re welcome Chris, but I have a question. You won’t bring him with you on tour right? He’s too young, how old is he by the way?”

“He’s four, he’ll be five in January,” Richard answered. That’s when Till had to intervene.

“Um that’s the question Mom; we wanted to ask you if you could take care of him while we’re away… We have breaks don’t worry--”

“Till,” Gritta cut her son off, “Wolfgang is a part of the family, and you know that I always help my family. So of course I’ll take care of him,” there was a general sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much Mom,” Gitta shook her head.

“Come on I’m just doing my job as a mom, and that goes for my grandson here, you’re all like my children, so of course I’ll help. Well, are we going to eat that cake or not?” She asked. Everyone went back to reality and laid the table. They shared a convivial moment, everyone had fun, “So Wolfgang, how do you find your Dads?” Gitta asked the little boy.

“They’re so cool, I love them so much!” Wolfgang smiled, showing his teeth full of chocolate cake. Gitta was proud of the two dads, because being two dads and raising a child was quite difficult.

“And what about your uncles?”

“They’re so cool too! I must be lucky, I’m sure not everyone has two dads AND four uncles!” The musician and Gitta cooed. They were all happy.

“Why are we so cool then?” Flake asked, smiling at the boys.

“Oh well because you’re all the best in different things! You are great for reading books and for the school work when I don’t understand! Uncle Paulchen is great for dancing and playing games! Uncle Oli is the best for hugs and when he carries me I feel so giant!” They all chuckled, finally knowing why the boy always wanted to be carried by the bassist, “And he shows me how to use a computer! And then Uncle Till is great for singing, I love when he sings, especially Seemann!” Each uncle was proud to be loved dearly by the little boy. Soon the little ‘snack time’ was over and Gitta had to go home.

“I’ll be back in three days then, see you boys!” She waved at them and then she was out. Wolfgang trusted her, he felt safe with her, he knew he would wait for his family peacefully.

_~~Three days later~~_

“Don’t leave now Dad,” Wolfgang said in Richard’s shoulder. The guitarist sighed, rubbing the boy’s back.

“Listen Wolfy, we’ll be back in three months, Gitta will be with you the whole time. And you have friends right, you’ll go to Jakob’s house if you want, alright?” Wolfgang sighed but nodded.

“Alright, I’ll miss you…”

“We’ll all miss you too, I promise you that when you’ll be older, you’ll go at one of our show,” Richard promised. Wolfgang pulled away and smiled.

“Really?” His eyes were shining. Richard chuckled.

“Of course Bud.”

“Richard you coming? The bus is waiting,” it was Till’s voice.

“Yeah!” he called, “Go hug everyone goodbye yeah?” he lowered his voice to talk to his son. Wolfgang nodded and ran to his uncles and Daddy that were in front of the giant bus. He hugged each musician, telling them how much he will miss them.

“I’ll miss you so much Wolfy,” Schneider said as he hugged his son tightly.

“I’ll miss you Munchkin, I’ll dedicate you Seemann each time we’ll sing it, and when it will be on the live DVD, it will be for you,” Till promised his nephew as he hugged him. Wolfgang smiled widely.

“Thank you so much Uncle Till! I love you!” He hugged the singer harder.

“Aw I love you too Munchkin.”

Wolfgang watched the bus going away from the building. He took Gitta’s hand; he knew he had to stay strong.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter just to do like a transition, sorry of the shorteness ^^' I'll give you a real chapter tomorrow :)

“Where are your parents?” Jakob asked, confused.

“They’re on tour. They play music in front of thousands of people,” Wolfgang explained. Jakob was amazed.

“Wow it’s a lot! Are they famous?” Wolfgang shrugged.

“I think, since a lot of people come to their show. Do you know Rammstein?”

“Um no, I’ll ask my parents about them,” Jakob answered.

It’s been one week since the band left for the tour. Wolfgang was fine, he missed them a lot, but stayed fine. He spent his time at school with Jakob. It was way easier since he talked. They got along really well, and they both hoped they could stay friends in the future.

_~~Timeskip~~_

“Our next song is, Seemann, since Oli is up there,” Till pointed the bassist as he spoke to the audience who cheered, “This song is for a kid, who unfortunately can’t be here during this tour, so let’s applause for him,” the audience and the band clapped their hands for Wolfgang, who was sleeping by the time.

_~~Three months later~~_

The band was now back for the break. The night had been full of love and hugs and Wolfgang didn’t want to go to sleep. His Dads allowed him to stay late because they were reunited after three months, “How was it?” Wolfgang asked. He wanted to know everything, and that made laugh his family.

“It was great, the audience was awesome… We really had fun,” explained Richard, without mentioning Till’s and Flake’s sexual representation for Bück Dich. Wolfgang was fascinated and really wanted to play on stage like his Dads. They spent the night laughing and listening to their albums.

_~~Timeskip~~_

_ 25th of December 1997_

It was Christmas time. As soon as Wolfgang opened his eyes he ran to the Christmas tree to see all the presents that were under it. He gasped and ran to his Dads’ bedroom to wake them up, “Dad, Daddy! Wake up it’s Christmas!” He shook them both.

“Calm down Wolfy, we know we know,” Richard sat on the bed and Wolfgang jumped on him to hug him. He chuckled and sat up, “Let’s go wake the others,” he shook his boyfriend awake and soon he and his son were waking up the others, while Christoph was making breakfast.

“Wake up!” Wolfgang shouted at Oliver and Paul, and then at Till and Flake. They were now all awoken and ready to open their presents. They were all on the couch, Richard talking photos of his son giggling with his uncles. Till gave everyone their presents.

“Who wants to begin?” Till asked. Wolfgang raised his little hand, “Alright then,” the singer chuckled. Wolfgang tore the paper to reveal drumsticks with his name on it and a practice pad.

“Ohhhh,” he gasped and looked at his Daddy, “Thank you!” Christoph smiled.

“Aw nothing to thanks for,” he answered.

So Wolfgang had received a little educative computer from Oliver, some child books from Flake, Iron Maiden albums (Fear of the Dark, Killers and Piece of Mind) from Paul, toy cars from Till, and a ukulele from Richard. Every musician received a big hug and a drawing. They represented each members and what they were good at. They all laughed when they saw Oliver’s drawing.

“Why is the tree smaller than Oli?” Richard asked his son.

“Because he’s a like a tree! He’s wayyyyy taller than normal trees, so he’s a giant tree!” Wolfgang explained happily. They all laughed, Oli scratching the back of his head.

“I’m not that all, am I?” He said.

“You are!” The little boy cheered.

They spent the day playing and dancing; Wolfgang didn’t want to think that they would leave again.

~~_Timeskip~~_

_ 10th January 1998_

Wolfgang was now five years old. He invited Jakob to celebrate during the afternoon, “Hey,” the younger boy said. Wolfgang smiled and leaded him into the living room where his uncles and Dads were. Jakob was quite impressed by all the men in the same room. He introduced himself to the musicians and his parents were now discussing. Wolfgang had bought his friend into his room and now they were playing. Jakob was quite curious.

“Where is your mother?” He asked. Wolfgang froze and bit his lip.

“I-I don’t have one, I have two dads instead,” he answered, he didn’t want to mention what happened to him before coming in Berlin.

“Oh,” Jakob was surprised, “But how do you celebrate mother’s day?”

“I don’t,” Jakob nodded, understanding.

“It’s weird, because my parents said that two men couldn’t have a child because the child would be unhappy,” he wondered and Wolfgang sighed.

“I am happy. They’re the best thing that happened to me. Your parents are meanies,” he answered. Jakob frowned.

“I’ll talk to them about that. But I don’t get it, who are your dads then? There’s so much people here,” he smiled and Wolfgang chuckled.

“Christoph and Richard, the others are my uncles,” he answered, smiling back.

“Oh wow, you’ve got a lot of uncles then! You lucky!” Jakob cheered. Wolfgang blushed.

“If you say so,” he giggled nervously.

The boys played all the afternoon, Jakob had bought him a book about music, which he loved a lot. They didn’t do a big party; Wolfgang had said he didn’t want that, he had just wanted to play with his friend, like as a normal day. 

It was now late, Jakob had gone home for one hour. Wolfgang was now eating dinner with his family.

“Happy birthday Little One,” Richard said, ruffling his son’s hair. Wolfgang was smiling. He didn’t really care about his birthday, since he had never celebrated it before. He was just glad to spend time with the musicians and his only friend. He liked his life, it was okay. He just didn’t want his parents to leave again, but they didn’t have the choice, he would wait for them.


	8. Chapter Eight

_ ~~Bigggg timeskip~~_

_ 15th February 2001_

Wolfgang was now 8 years old and the tour was finally over. Wolfgang had grown up a lot and was a lot more mature. He already played drums very well, since he started at five alone when he was waiting for his Daddy. He was good at guitar too, and a little more at bass. His black hair had grown out, it was a mess but he liked it so kept it like that. The band had already recorded their new album called Mutter. It reminded the boy his mother that he tried to forget. He had sighed when they showed him the album prototype, trying to hide the reason of why he had sighed to his Dads.

“Wolfgang?” His Daddy knocked on the door of his bedroom. Wolfgang put his pen down and let his Daddy enter.

“Yeah?”

“We are going on tour again, but this time it will be much shorter,” Schneider was afraid of his son’s reaction. Wolfgang stayed numb. He didn’t really care anymore.

“Okay,” he answered and went back to his German homework. Doom frowned.

“Um… It doesn’t matter to you?” He asked.

“No why?” Schneider was lost. He didn’t understand Wolfgang’s reaction, and why he seemed like he didn’t care.

“Nothing… Well… I’ll call you for dinner,” the drummer left the bedroom and went to Richard, really worried, “Richard I think we have a problem,” the guitarist stopped reading his book to look at his boyfriend.

“What is it?”

“You see, when I talked to Wolfgang that we would leave again, he didn’t care. He didn’t have any reaction,” Richard sighed.

“I think he’s really used of us not being here, and that’s absolutely not good. Since the tour is quite short, I think we can bring him with us, what do you think?” Richard proposed.

“I’ll ask Till about that, maybe that’s the better. Wolfgang grew up a lot when we weren’t here, it’s like we don’t know him anymore…” Schneider was close to tears.

“To be honest we didn’t really know completely at all, we always discovered things about him, but I understand what you mean, and we have to do something,” Richard explained and then sat up to hug his boyfriend, “Don’t cry Love, we’ll do something,” he reassured the drummer. Since they were alone in the flat, Wolfgang had heard everything. He felt guilty again. He sighed and continued his homework, as best as he could.

One hour later his Dad came to him, “Hey Bud, can I talk to you?” Wolfgang nodded and joined his Dad on his bed, “Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us for his tour, since you’re old enough,” Wolfgang smiled widely, feeling a lot happier than before.

“Really? I can come with you all?” He asked excitedly. Richard nodded.

“Of course, if you want to.”

“I would love to! Thank you!” He hugged his Dad, something he hadn’t down for a long time. Richard hugged his son tightly, not wanting to let him go. His child was everything for him, and losing him would be devastating.

“Then you’re coming with us,” Richard chuckled, enjoying this moment.

On the other hand Schneider was asking Till if his son could come with them, “Well if you want, but I’m not sure he’ll be able to go on stage, with the pyros and all,” Schneider shook his head.

“Don’t worry about that, he won’t go here. It’s just that he’s too used of us leaving him. I think it’s reminding him his mother. I read in his file that she would leave him for days without eating,” Till was shocked to hear that, “That’s why we want him to come, we can’t lose him like that,” Schneider was nearly crying again. Till wrapped his arms around his band mate.

“Oh Doom don’t cry,” he cooed, “I get it don’t worry, he’ll come with us and he’ll be happy.”

The night was difficult, Schneider really anxious about his son, Richard trying to comfort him, and Wolfgang confused about himself. Why couldn’t he be as happy as before? _‘They’re abandoning you…’ _His mind told him. He shook his head, knowing it was false, because if it wasn’t, they wouldn’t have allowed him to come with them for the tour. He slept badly during this night; he knew he couldn’t talk to anyone about this, _‘Keep it for you… You don’t want them to worry more…’_ He really hated hearing that voice, but he was used to it, it was there since he was born.

_~~Timeskip~~_

Wolfgang was at school, he was now in 2nd grade. Jakob was in the same class as him, so they always stayed with each other, “I’m going to leave for a while in May, I’ll be back in the beginning of September, but I’ll leave again I don’t know when,” Wolfgang broke the news to his friend during break. Jakob had a sad expression on his face.

“Oh why?” He obviously asked.

“I’m going on tour with my parents; they asked me if I wanted to come. It was my dream so...” The older boy explained. Jakob nodded.

“Oh it’s fine, I’ll just miss you so much,” he said sincerely.

_‘He’s lying…’ ‘Shut up’ _Wolfgang frowned, really needing his mind to shut up.

“I-I’ll miss you too,” he answered, trying to not seem crazy.

_~~Timeskip~~_

_ 30th April 2001_

They left two hours ago; they were now in the tour bus. Wolfgang was lying on a bunk, watching the others laughing along. They soon reached the place where the first show was. Wolfgang saw the stage, it was more than giant. He was so impressed, “Wow…” The other chuckled.

“Hehe nice right?” Till was proud, because he designed the stage to set the pyros. Wolfgang nodded.

“Yeah!”

Wolfgang was now backstage and the band had soon to go perform. He stood to the side of the scene, with headphones to protect his ears. He watched, amazed, his family playing the songs. There was Ich Will, Sonne, Adios… A lot of his favorite songs. He watched how his Daddy played, to do like him when he would sit behind a kit. There was fire everywhere, and knew it was Till’s idea. He really did a great job with the pyros. It reminded him that he didn’t really talk to his uncles anymore, because he was mostly staying with his parents or alone. He didn’t like being with a lot of people anymore. His introvert nature was taking over. He knew he wasn’t the same as before anymore.

_~~Another timeskip sorry I’m a bit lazy and running out of ideas~~_

_ 15th July 2002_ _   
_

The Mutter tour was over. Wolfgang was now nine. He had learnt a lot from the tour about the way to play drums, guitar and bass. Since the school year wasn’t over, he came back to school. He saw Jakob gasp before running to him, “Wolfgang!” He hugged the older boy tightly. Wolfgang hugged him back without thinking. He realized that he missed his friend, no, best friend as well. He now considered Jakob as his best friend, “I missed you soooo much!” Jakob said as he pulled away. Wolfgang smiled at him.

“I missed you too,” that was sincere. Jakob’s smile meant everything.

“I listened to Rammstein by the way! My dad bought me their last album! It’s so great!” Wolfgang felt proud of his family, “I’m so glad I could finally listen to them, I love them!” Wolfgang chuckled.

“I’ll tell them yeah?” Jakob nodded and they went to class as the bell rang.

_ ~~Another timeskip you can all hate me~~_

Life was still going. Wolfgang was still playing drums and bass. He abandoned guitar since he found it really complicated. His Daddy was always glad to teach him things; he kept practicing until he could do all the songs made by Rammstein. He was really happy. He spent a lot of time with Jakob too, since he still didn’t have other friends. He didn’t need more, Jakob could do everything, “Oh um Dad?” He went to Richard.

“Yes son?”

“Jakob listened to the last album, he loves it,” he said proudly. Richard smiled.

“Well I’m glad he does. When you’ll be older maybe you’ll invite him to a show. What do you think?”

“I’m sure he would love to come to a show,” Wolfgang answered. He then thought about playing a song on stage with the others, “Oh and, do you think I can play this you on stage, like a song or two?” Richard didn’t seem really convinced.

“Maybe when you’ll be older. I don’t want you to get hurt by the pyros or something like that. Alright?” Wolfgang was disappointed but nodded anyway.

“Okay then,” he smiled slightly and went playing video games with Oliver in the living room.

_~~__You can kill me now __:) another timeskip~~_

_ 1st of July 2005 _ **[A/N: I know the Ahoi Tour finished on the 30th of July but I changed it for the story]**

The band had now finished recording Reise, Reise and Rosenrot and doing the Ahoi Tour. They were now taking a break from touring and recording albums. Wolfgang was now twelve; nothing had really changed, except he didn’t come for the last tour, since it really exhausting to travel a lot.

“We’re going to move to America,” Richard announced during the dinner. Wolfgang choked on his food.

“What!?” He exclaimed, “No way, I’m not leaving here!” He immediately showed that he disagreed. Richard sighed; he already knew that Wolfgang wouldn’t agree.

“Listen Bud, we are all taking a break from the band, and we decided to leave the flat and live separated from each other,” Richard explained.

“B-But… And the school? Why can’t we stay in Germany? I have my only friend here I don’t want to leave him!” Wolfgang was nearly pleading his Dad, and Richard felt guilty.

“Your Daddy and me wanted to travel. We really liked America, we noticed some nice places and I found a job there. But don’t worry we’ll come back to visit the others during the holidays,” Richard explained.

“But where are you all going then?” The boy asked.

“I’m going in Russia,” Paul answered.

“Till and me are staying here,” Flake said.

“I will go to Poland, with my girlfriend,” Oliver stated. **[A/N: It’s totally invented ^^’ I don’t know where they live pls don’t @ me]**

“Oh…” Wolfgang was a little sad, “That means we really won’t see each other…” The boy sighed, “And will I do for school, I don’t speak English that well…” **[A/N: Of course they speak German in the story but uhh I don’t speak German at all sooo ^^’ i'm gonna find something]**

“Don’t worry, you’ll be helped. We are going to leave when the summer holidays begin, so you can finish the year here,” Schneider intervened. Wolfgang nodded.

_~~Timeskipppppp~~_

“I’m going to live in America next year,” Wolfgang said sadly. Jakob gasped.

“R-Really? Why?” Jakob’s eyes were glassy.

“M-My dads are taking a break from the band… And one of them found a job,” Wolfgang really didn’t want to leave his best friend.

“Oh… Well, we’ll call each other if we can, right?” Jakob proposed.

“Yeah,” they hugged for a long time, scared about what will happen next.


	9. Chapter Nine

The last day of German high school was horrible for Wolfgang. He stayed with Jakob the whole day, as always, but this time with a heavy feeling on his chest, “You’ve got my number right?” The younger asked. Wolfgang nodded, looking down.

“Of course I have it, I’ll call you, I promise,” Jakob smiled and hugged his best friend as the last bell rang. They had to go.

“I’ll miss you so much,” Jakob muttered. Wolfgang felt tears in his eyes. It’s been a long time since he felt this sad for someone.

“I-I’ll miss you too,” Wolfgang managed to say in a broken voice.

“Oh don’t cry, or I’ll cry too,” Jakob hugged him more tight. Wolfgang chuckled.

“Oh sorry,” Jakob chuckled too, understanding.

Ten meters away from them, Doom and Richard were watching the boys.

“I feel guilty for Wolfgang, Jakob is his only friend and he has to leave him because of us,” Richard said. Schneider sighed.

“We don’t really have the choice, but I understand you, it will be really hard for him… Should we go get him?” He wasn’t sure about what to do. Richard shrugged.

“I don’t know… I mean, they obviously don’t want to leave each other,” the guitarist pointed at them.

He was right. The two boys were still hugging, nearly crying, “Can we go somewhere else, I-I have to talk to you about something,” Jakob asked. Since they didn’t leave the schoolyard they went to the bathroom.

“Where are they going?” Richard asked.

“I don’t know.”

The boys where now hidden in the bathroom. Jakob was wiping his tears away but they kept rolling down his cheeks. Wolfgang put his hand on Jakob’s cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He wasn’t thinking, he just wanted to help his best friend, “It will be okay Jakob, I’ll text you every day,” Jakob sniffed and looked up at Wolfgang.

“You better do,” Jakob let out a small chuckle, still half crying. Wolfgang smiled slightly and looked into Jakob’s blue eyes. They stared into each other’s eyes, not knowing what to do. Wolfgang leaned in, without thinking, and his lips found Jakob’s. He didn’t dare to move. He felt a pang of relief when he felt Jakob kiss back. Jakob’s hand found themselves on Wolfgang’s nape of the neck, stroking it with his thumbs. They kissed until they were out breath, before pulling away, “I-I…”

“I wanted to talk to you about that, but you were faster than me,” Jakob smiled nervously. Wolfgang was confused.

“W-What?” 

“I’m in love with you,” Jakob said. Wolfgang was frozen on his spot. He had a lot of troubles feeling emotions. He looked into Jakob’s blue eyes and studied him again, like he did in Kindergarten. He wasn’t lying; he was really in love with Wolfgang. The older boy didn’t know what to think, his mental state wasn’t really good for decisions. But he’d kissed him. He was the first one to lean in and kiss him; Jakob only had to kiss back. Why did he do that in the first place? Because he loved him. He could see the panic into Jakob’s eyes, pleading to say something.

_‘I hope you’re aware that he’s lying, that he’s just saying that because you’re leaving,’ _his mind had of course to disturb the boy. He frowned, making Jakob gasp quietly, _‘He’s not lying. I observed him, he’s telling the truth,’ _he argued against his mind, _‘Yeah but you know that you aren’t able to love someone in that way. You never feel anything toward people, you just use them like they use you,’ _his thoughts were becoming crueler. The boy cringed, making Jakob panic. The poor boy could only watch Wolfgang dealing with his horrible thoughts.

“A-Are you okay…?” Jakob tried. Wolfgang snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the other boy.

“Yes… S-Sorry,” he looked down and then did what he thought was right, “I love you too,” Jakob was shocked. He hadn’t really thought that Wolfgang could love him.

“R-Really?” He asked, needing to be sure. Wolfgang nodded.

“Yes,” he couldn’t really talk more, his mind was screaming at him, giving him a hell of a headache. He hid it of course to not worry Jakob who was already worried.

“Are you sure you okay? You seem angry, tired… What’s wrong?” Jakob held Wolfgang’s burning cheeks with his hands. Wolfgang sighed.

“I’m fine don’t worry,” he hugged Jakob, burying his head into the other’s shoulder, “I’ll miss you,” he added. Jakob sighed as well.

“I will too… D-Do you want to… Be my boyfriend?” He asked. Wolfgang didn’t move, his mind was killing him.

_‘You’ll hurt him even more, you’ll just destroy him,’ _his thoughts were tiring him, ‘_Fuck you,’ _Wolfgang answered them, _‘I do what I want.’ _

“Um Wolfgang… It hurts…” Wolfgang realized that he was hurting Jakob with his nails that were planted into his skin. He immediately pulled away.

_‘You’re crazy, look at him, he’s already regretting that he asked you out,’ _Wolfgang shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

“I want to, and I’m sorry for hurting you,” Jakob smiled slightly.

“It’s okay, and thank you really much for making me happy,” Wolfgang smiled too, not listening his thoughts anymore. They hugged and kissed one last time before going out of the bathroom and leaving each other. It was really hard. Wolfgang joined his Dads, trying to seem fine.

“Are you okay Wolfy?” Richard asked. Wolfgang shrugged.

“I don’t want to leave Jakob,” he simply answered. His dads sighed.

“We understand, but don’t worry, you’ll be able to call him and text him whenever you want,” Richard tried to cheer him up. Wolfgang nodded, smiling slightly.

“Yeah.”

_~~Timeskip~~_

The little family was now in the plane. Wolfgang looked at the clouds by the window and sighed. He already knew his Dads felt guilty, so he had to be strong, to accept the fact that he left his homeland and the ones he loved. He had texted each of his uncles to tell them that he would miss them a lot. Of course he would be missed a lot too, “Are you okay?” Schneider asked him. Wolfgang nodded.

“Yeah…” He looked down and his Daddy wrapped his arms around him.

“Get some rest Bud, you’re tired,” Wolfgang rested his head on his Daddy’s shoulder, his eyes closing themselves Richard, who had gone searching snakes, found his boyfriend and his son sleeping together. He chuckled and took a picture of them with his phone. He then sat down on his seat, waiting to finally reach the USA.

_~~Timeskip~~_

They left the Phoenix airport. **[A/N: I know Richard was in NYC or something like that but I wanted change it okay? Pls don’t @ me again thx :)] **They took a cab to go to their new house, bigger than the flat for sure. They reached it and Wolfgang was amazed. He’s never seen house like that in Berlin. It was a normal American house, not really big but still, and of course Wolfgang found it much bigger than it really was. They entered it, Wolfgang already liked it. He explored it. The living room was cool with the kitchen right next to it. He then went upstairs to find his Dads’ bedroom with their own bathroom. He found then his bedroom. It had a TV in it, a queen sized bed, a drawer and a big cupboard. He then found his own bathroom, with toilets, a shower and a sink. There was another door, he opened it and found the music room. He gasped, seeing a beautiful black drum kit, an electric guitar, an acoustic one and a bass, “What do you think?” Richard asked from behind him.

“It’s beautiful,” he answered and Richard chuckled.

“It’s not like in Berlin eh?” Wolfgang shook his head, chucking as well.

“Oh no, but I think I will like it there,” he said. Richard was happy that his son liked the house.

“Well, since you discovered the house, how about discovering the neighbors?” Richard proposed. Wolfgang didn’t seem really convinced.

“I don’t know… I don’t speak English that well…” Richard hushed.

“Oh come on I heard you speak, you speak very well, trust me,” he chuckled, ruffling his son’s hair. Wolfgang gave up and sighed.

“Alright,” he smiled and went downstairs to see his Daddy watching TV in the living room. He walked out of the house and was already lost. He didn’t know where to begin. He decided to explore the neighborhood. He found the bus stop where he would take the bus to go to high school. He found a park, where some kids were playing basketball and others were watching or chatting around. He hesitated before going; he didn’t want to seem like a weirdo or a stalker. He preferred to call Jakob before.

“Hello?” Jakob voice reached Wolfgang’s ears.

“Hey Jake, it’s me,” Wolfgang answered, a smile appearing on his face.

“Oh hey Wolf, how are you? How’s America?”

“I’m good, and well… It’s much hotter than Berlin,” he said with a chuckle, “I’m in Phoenix. It’s cool, I didn’t have troubles yet,” Jakob chuckled.

“I’d love to be with you right now…” Wolfgang sighed.

“I’d love to as well… I miss you,” he said truthfully.

“I miss you too, it’s the first time I don’t get to see you during the holydays,” Jakob sounded sad.

“I’ll see you soon don’t worry. I love you,” Wolfgang didn’t know, but Jakob was smiling widely when he heard those words.

“I love you too, really much,” Jakob answered. Wolfgang was now clearly smiling. He tried to hide it when he saw people coming toward him.

“I have to go liebe, I’ll call you later okay?” He said quickly.

“Of course, see you soon,” Jakob said happily and then the line went off. Wolfgang put his phone in his pocket and looked at the two boys. One had ginger hair and was quite tall and the other one was smaller and was blonde.

**[A/N: When something is written in _italic_ between _“ ”_ that means someone is talking in English okay ^^’]**

_ “Who are you? You’re new here right?” _The taller one said. Wolfgang nodded, his shyness preventing him to talk.

_“Um… I’m Wolfgang,”_ he answered; his accent really obvious.

_“What kind of name is that? You’re clearly not American,”_ the smaller one said. Wolfgang shook his head.

_“I-I’m from Germany,” _Wolfgang was looking down.

_“Oh okay, well I’m Mike and he’s Samy,” _The ginger one put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

_“W-Well nice to meet you both,” _he said, smiling slightly.

_ “Yeah. We gotta go sorry man, catch you later,”_ Samy said as they left. Wolfgang was quite surprised they didn’t found him that weird. He walked toward the park and found a bench. He sat on it and watched the kid playing while drumming a beat with his fingers on his lap. He didn’t know basketball that much; no one in Germany played that. It was really a typical American sport. He really hoped he would find someone nice not too outgoing, because he still was an introvert. He saw a boy, around his age, long blond hair with blue eyes, reading music sheets. That interested Wolfgang, but he knew he was too shy to come to him. A very tall boy with red hair came toward him with a basket ball in his hands.

_“Hey do you want to play with us?”_ He asked and Wolfgang felt really vulnerable.

_“N-No sorry, I’ll just watch,”_ Wolfgang answered shyly. The tall boy nodded.

_“Okay then,” _he said and went back to his friends. Wolfgang was frowning; he didn’t understand why people went to talk to him. It wasn’t like in Germany where you talked only to the people you knew or you asked for help. He sighed, still looking at the blonde boy. He had to go talk to him, he seemed nice. He sat up and went toward him, trying to prepare an English speech in his head.

_“Hey,”_ he blurted out. The boy looked up at him and smiled.

_“Hey,” _the boy answered. Wolfgang started panicking.

_“Um… I um… I am new here and uh…”_ He scratched the back of his head. That was clearly a wrong idea. The blonde boy chuckled.

_“I get it don’t worry. You wanna make friends. Well, if you’re the sporty type I can’t really help you, I’m into music you see?”_ The boy explained and Wolfgang nodded.

_“I-I’m into music too, what do you play?”_ Wolfgang was interested.

_“I play guitar, for five years, and you?”_ The boy was interested too.

_ “I play drums and bass… Since I was five,”_ he stated. The boy seemed amazed.

_ “Wow! But how old are you?”_

“_I’m twelve, and you?_” He asked.

_“Same. I guess you’re just made for music. Are your parents musicians?”_ Wolfgang didn’t know what to answer. He had never talked with his Dads if he could say that his parents were rockstars.

_ “W-Well yes,” _he told the truth. The boy nodded.

_“Well that’s why then. Can I ask where you are from? Your accent is… Strong, I can immediately see you’re not used to speak English,”_ Wolfgang really hoped he could work on his accent, to make it disappear.

_“I-I’m from Germany,”_ he answered.

_“Oh yeah, nice,”_ the boy smiled, _“I’m sure you know Rammstein then,” _Wolfgang wanted to laugh. Of course he knew them.

_“Yeah I know them, what do you think about them?”_ He wanted to know the boy’s opinion on his family.

_“They’re good! It’s too bad they only sing in German but they didn’t let the English language pressure them so that makes them so cool!” _Wolfgang felt proud of his family as he listened to the boy.

_“Yeah you’re right,” _He answered and now they were in an awkward silence.

_ “I didn’t get your name by the way,”_ the boy noticed.

_ “Oh um, I’m Wolfgang, and you are?”_

_ “I’m Recker, nice to meet you Wolfgang,”_ he sat up and extended his hand for Wolfgang to shake it. He was a little bit smaller than Wolfgang. The taller boy shook his hand and Recker pulled his phone out, _“Can I have your number?” _Wolfgang nodded and gave it to him, _“I have to go now. Meet me here tomorrow; I could give you a tour of the neighborhood and the city, where do you live?” _Wolfgang showed the houses where he came from and Recker gasped, _“Oh I live here too, that means you’re the new neighbor! So cool! Well, let’s go together then. What do you think?” _Wolfgang nodded.

_ “Yes, why not,”_ he answered. The boys went back to their house; Recker’s parents were at the front door.

_“Oi Recker, dinner is ready,”_ his mother called. Recker nodded and then turned to Wolfgang.

_“See you tomorrow, I’ll ring your door,”_ Wolfgang nodded.

_“Yeah see you,” _Wolfgang watched the boy joining his family, and did the same just after. He found his parents cuddling each other on the couch, “Hey,” he said, finally speaking in German.

“Oh hey Wolfy, did you make friends?” Richard asked. Wolfgang nodded.

“Yeah one, his name is Recker; he lives in the house right next to us. He’s really nice, he plays guitar, and he loves you,” his Dads grew worried.

“You didn’t tell him that…” Wolfgang shook his head.

“No no don’t worry, I just said I knew the band,” his Dads sighed in relief.

“Good. Well, what do you want to eat tonight?” Richard changed the subject. Wolfgang shrugged.

“I don’t know I’m very tired. I think I’m going to go to sleep,” he said after yawning.

“Yeah it was a long journey. Go get some rest Wolfy, love you,” Doom answered.

“Love you too,” the boy answered and went upstairs in his new bedroom. He liked the decoration, with the Rammstein and Iron Maiden posters. He threw himself in his bed and stripped down to his underwear, since the temperature was really hot. He already liked his new life. He was ready to meet up with Recker tomorrow and visiting the city.


	10. Chapter Ten

Wolfgang was waiting for Recker in the living room. He watched TV while his Dad went to work and his Daddy was still sleeping. He sat up when he heard the bell ring, and went to the door, _“Hey,”_ Recker waved at him.

_“Hey, what’s up?”_ Wolfgang smiled.

_“Nothing much. Shall we go?”_ Wolfgang nodded.

_“Yeah, I follow you,”_ he answered and they were now walking in the streets of Phoenix. There were a lot of people. They stopped in front of a shop.

_ “This is the best music shop of the city, you’ll find everything you want,”_ Recker said.

Wolfgang was amazed by the city. It was huge. He saw the school where he would go, the same as Recker. They hoped they would be in the same class. He met Recker’s friend, Jason. He was nice. They went to the movies. Wolfgang discovered the American movies, with super heroes and all. He didn’t really watch movies in Germany, he preferred music. He discovered the American music too. He liked Green Day, it was cool. Not a lot of thing was like Germany, but he knew he could adapt himself to this.

_“What do you think of Phoenix?”_ Recker asked as they were going home.

_“It’s cool, I like it. It’s definitely not like Berlin but it’s still great,”_ Wolfgang answered.

_“Well I’m glad you like it.” _

The boys went home and Wolfgang found his dads in the kitchen.

“Well, since you’re here son, let’s eat,” Doom said proudly. Wolfgang knew his daddy had been watching cooking shows again.

“Schneider please don’t poison us,” Richard was laughing. Wolfgang did too and sat the dining table. They ate a quiche, it was good, “Well I guess you should make us this more often,” Richard proposed his boyfriend. Christoph felt proud.

“Oh if you want! It’s so easy to do it,” it wasn’t. The drummer had nearly burnt the kitchen down, broke an egg on the floor, slipped on it when he tried to clean up his mess, and finally burnt his hand with the oven. But of course no one, excepted him, knew that.

Soon the dinner ended and Wolfgang went into his bedroom to read a little.

_~~Timeskip~~_

_ 1st September 2005_

Wolfgang was waiting for the bus to come. It was his first day in an American school and he was anxious. He knew he wouldn’t understand everything and that scared him because he didn’t want to get bad grades. His anxiety faded away a little when he saw Recker coming to the bus stop, “_Hey Reck_,” he said.

_ “Hey Wolf, how are you?” _The younger asked, _“Not too anxious?”_ Wolfgang scratched the back of his head.

_“I am, I’m scared that I won’t understand anything,”_ he looked down. Recker smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

_“Don’t worry, I’m sure the teachers will understand, they’re used of foreign students,”_ Recker reassured the boy. He felt less anxious but still a little.

The bus ride was silent. Wolfgang saw a lot of people he obviously didn’t know. He tried to not pay too much attention to them, _“You okay?”_ Recker whispered to him. Wolfgang mentally cursed himself for not being enough discreet. He nodded and sighed. They climbed out of the bus and went to the huge building. Wolfgang knew he would be lost in that, _“Don’t be scared, just follow me,”_ Recker noticed Wolgang’s distress. They went to the huge panel where the lists of the students were, _“We’re in the same class dude!”_ Recker cheered. Wolfgang let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t be alone.

_“So cool!”_ He answered and then they went toward the group of classmates. They went through the long corridors, Wolfgang was impressed.

_ “Don’t be so amazed, you’ll see, in a week or two you’ll know this place by heart,”_ Recker chuckled. Wolfgang did too and then they reached their classroom. They sat next to each other and listened to the teacher.

_ “Well class, I am Mr. Garrison and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. I will now call each one of you to make sure that you are all here. You will tell something about yourself too, like your hobbies,”_ he explained. All the students nodded and then he began. Wolfgang noticed that a lot of people liked sport, _“Recker Allen?”_ Recker sat up.

_ “Here. I just play guitar, nothing much,”_ Recker said and sat down. It was soon Wolfgang’s turn and he felt like when he was in kindergarten. This time he would speak up.

_ “Wolfgang Sch-Schneyder?”_ Of course the teacher wasn’t used of German name. Wolfgang sighed and sat up.

“Schneider_, sir,”_ he said his name in his native language with the right pronunciation, _“I play drums and bass,”_ he stated and sat down.

_ “Wow man, you’ve got the same name as the drummer of Rammstein,”_ Recker whispered to his friend. Wolfgang chuckled.

_‘Of course he’s my Daddy,’ _he wanted to say. He just shrugged.

_ “My name is really common in Germany,”_ he answered and Recker nodded. They listened to the teacher and got their timetable. Soon it was the break. They left the classroom and they went into the park. Wolfgang saw a group of boys coming toward him and Recker.

_ “Hey you’re the German kid from Tyler’s class?”_ A tall boy said. Wolfgang gulped. The boy didn’t seem nice. He frowned, keeping his guards up. He nodded, and the boy smiled, _“Are you a Nazi?”_ He asked and Wolfgang’s eyes widened. So that was it? They thought all Germans were Nazis in America? Wolfgang shook his head.

_ “Why would you say that?”_ Recker asked; his face had an angry expression. The tall boy chuckled.

_ “He has to know that he’s not in his country, and if he dares disrespect us, since we beat his people back in the war, we won’t hesitate to show him who is the stronger,”_ the boy explained and Wolfgang felt scared. He didn’t move, he didn’t talk, he just wanted to go home, in Germany.

_ “Shut up Max, he’s not like that,”_ Recker said, _“Come on Wolf, let’s go,”_ he took Wolfgang by the arm and then they left the area. Wolfgang was looking down. He didn’t know that German people weren’t well seen by American people, _“Don’t worry Wolf, he’s just a jerk. His family is just very proud to be American. Don’t pay attention to him,”_ Wolfgang nodded.

_ “Yeah… Thank you for defending me by the way,”_ Wolfgang was really thankful, because he knew that not everyone would have helped him. Recker shook his head.

_ “It’s fine don’t worry. I knew they would do something like that, I know them,” _Recker said as he checked his phone, _“We should go back,”_ he said as he showed the time on his phone. Wolfgang nodded and they went back to their classroom, avoiding the jerks.

_~~Timeskip~~_

“Ah Wolfgang, how was school?” Schneider asked as he saw his son walk in the living room.

“It was cool,” his son smiled, not wanting to talk about the jerks that bothered him, “I’m in the same class as Recker, I’m not alone,” he added.

“Aw I’m glad of it. Do you have any homework?” Wolfgang chuckled and shook his head.

“Not yet, it’s only the first day Daddy. Where’s Dad by the way?” He asked.

“Oh he’s still at work, y’know, there is a lot of activity in his recording studio. He’ll be back for dinner,” Doom answered and Wolfgang nodded.

“Alright, I’m gonna go practice then, see you later,” he said as he climbed up the stairs and went into the music room. He sat behind the drum set and waited, not knowing what to play. He wanted to call Jakob. He missed him. He pulled his phone out and called him “Hey Jake,” he said.

“Hey… It’s 3am here Liebe…” Jakob answered with a super tired voice.

“Oh I’m sorry Liebechen…” Wolfgang had completely forgotten about the time difference.

“It’s okay, I miss you,” Wolfgang blushed.

“I miss you too. I wish I could be here with you, in Berlin. You see… Today was my first day of school… Some jocks came to me and said I was a Nazi because I was German… And they said they would show me how strong they were if I disrespected them…” Wolfgang had to talk about it, but he couldn’t say it to his Dads. He heard Jakob gasp.

“Oh my God Wolfy I’m sorry… I wish you could be there so much. You would be safe!”

“I know I know… But you know I can’t… I’ll be back for the holidays I swear,” he would confront his Dads about that.

“I hope you will. I love you,” Jakob said.

“I love you too, so much,” Wolfgang was realizing how much he loved his boyfriend.

“So so much Wolfy. I have to go, waking up early and all,” he chuckled and Wolfgang did too.

“Yeah sorry, I forgot about that,” Jakob awed.

“Nah it’s okay, I love talking to you, I’ll call you tomorrow alright?”

“Yeah, good night Liebe,” Wolfgang’s heart was fluttering.

“Thank you Liebechen, love you,” Jakob answered.

“Love you too,” Wolfgang said and the line went off. He felt happy, knowing he had a loving boyfriend. He put down his phone, smiling like an idiot, and then began practicing on his drum set.

_~~Timeskip~~_

It was Saturday, Wolfgang didn’t have school. He was hanging out with Recker in the park near his neighborhood. They were sitting on a bench, looking at the game of basketball, _“What do you think of this girl?_” Recker pointed a brown haired girl. She had brown eyes and was quite small. Wolfgang shrugged; he couldn’t study her from where he was.

_ “She seems nice, why?”_ He answered without knowing if it was right. Recker blushed.

_ “I like her, she’s in our class. She’s Classy, do you remember her?”_ Wolfgang’ eyes widened. He didn’t remember her. Well, he didn’t really remember anyone.

_ “Uh yeah maybe… What do you find in her?”_ He asked, trying to understand why Recker liked her.

_ “She’s so cute, and she likes music too, I should talk to her, right?”_ Recker looked at Wolfgang worriedly. The older boy shrugged.

_ “Well that would be better. Try to get to know each other, and then see if it matches,”_ Wolfgang tried to explain. He wasn’t good in matchmaking, since his boyfriend was his best friend at first. Recker nodded.

_ “If you say so… Do you have a girlfriend?”_ He asked. Wolfgang swallowed his saliva.

_“I don’t have one,”_ it was true. Recker nodded.

_ “That means that we can go both to the party that Classy is throwing next Friday!” _Recker exclaimed. Wolfgang was quite embarrassed. He already had a boyfriend.

_ “Um… Yeah if you want, but I won’t do funny business here,”_ Recker rolled his eyes.

_“I know. I was just talking about getting a girlfriend. American girls are great!”_ He said happily.

_ “If you say so,” _Wolfgang scratched the back of his head_, “I’ll see it by myself eh?”_ He said and they both chuckled. Wolfgang was internally panicking. He had to hide the fact that he was gay AND that he had gay parents for now.

_~~Timeskip~~_

It was now the night of the party. Richard and Doom agreed for him to go, since he had to make friends. Wolfgang was with Recker and Jason, well, mostly Jason since Recker talked with Classy, _“They’re clearly made for each other right?”_ Jason whispered to Wolfgang as he pointed to Recker and Classy. Wolfgang chuckled.

_“Yeah, I hope they’ll be together soon,” _Wolfgang answered and Jason nodded. They continued watching them until a blonde girl walked toward Wolfgang.

_“H-Hey Wolfgang, I’m Jessica, can I talk to you?” _The girl said. Wolfgang gulped and sat up.

_“Um yeah,” _he answered shyly. Jessica smiled.

_“Cool, follow me please,” _she said and Wolfgang followed her into the bathroom. Wolfgang found it weird but maybe she wanted some privacy. They stood in an awkward silence, _“So um… I found you really cute when you introduced yourself in class. I love your accent, it makes you… I don’t know, but it’s cute,” _Wolfgang was now a blushing mess. He looked down, thinking about what to do. He skipped a breath when Jessica’s hand lifted up his chin, _“You’re very cute Wolfgang,” _and then she planted her lips onto his. Wolfgang froze. His mind was blank. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Jason. Jessica immediately pulled away, blushing like mad.

_“Well man you clearly got something,” _Jason chuckled. Wolfgang was internally panicking. Why did she kiss him?

_‘You’ve got a boyfriend remember? You cheated on him…’ ‘No I didn’t, she kissed me.’ ‘Yeah but you didn’t pull away…’ _Wolfgang was having a big fight with his mind. He sighed.

_“I-I…” _He looked at Jessica, _“Wh-Why did you do that?”_ He asked, needing answer.

_“I like you Wolfy, I want to be your girlfriend,” _she said. Wolfgang couldn’t let this happen.

_“I’m sorry Jessica… I… I don’t like you in that way…” _Jessica had a sad expression on her face.

_“B-But you didn’t pull away when I kissed you!” _She was mad now. Wolfgang flinched.

_“But-”_

_“No! Shut up! I hate you Wolfgang!” _She shouted at him and left the bathroom. Fortunately, the music was too loud so no one heard it. Jason was confused.

_“What happened man? Did she force you?” _Jason was worried. Wolfgang looked down and nodded.

_“Yeah… I’m gonna go now, I need to be alone,” _he said as he walked out of the bathroom. He left the flat and went to the park, sitting on his usual bench. He called Jakob.

“Hello?”

“Jakob it’s me, I need to talk to you,” Wolfgang needed to tell him what happened.

“Wolf you’re scaring me are you okay?”

“A girl kissed me,” he blurted out. He heard Jakob gasp.

“What?! Why?!” He sounded angry and surprised.

“I don’t know! She told me she liked me and then she just kissed me! I couldn’t do anything! I was frozen, I couldn’t move… I’m so sorry Jakob I wanted to pull away I didn’t want her to kiss me I-”

“Liebe, calm down,” Jakob said softly, cutting off Wolfgang in his panic, “She forced you to kiss her; it’s not your fault. You didn’t cheat on me okay? I still love you the same alright?” Wolfgang gulped.

“Alright… I love you too, so much. I wouldn’t ever cheat on you,” he was panting because he had spoken too much.

“I know Liebe I know. It’s late, go to sleep and get some rest. You need it. I’m sending you a virtual hug,” Wolfgang chuckled.

“Okay, I’m sending you one too. I’m going to go home, thank you for not leaving me,” he was so in love.

“I would never leave you Liebe, have a good night, I love you,” Jakob did everything in his power to make Wolfgang feel better.

“I love you too Liebechen, good night,” Wolfgang answered and hang up. Jakob was right; he was tired and needed to sleep. He sat up from the bench and went to his home, without making any sound because his Dads were asleep. He sat on his bed after undressing himself and lied down. His eyes closed themselves and Wolfgang was now in a deep sleep.

_~~Timeskip~~_

It was the morning after. Wolfgang was still sleeping. Richard was up since he had to go to work. He had woken his boyfriend up so he could go to the store, “Good morning Love,” he said as he pecked Christoph’s lips.

“Hello you, did you sleep well?” Richard nodded as he hugged the drummer.

“Like a baby and you?”

“I slept well,” he kissed Richard’s forehead.

Suddenly the bell rang, disturbing the two lovers. Richard pulled away and went to the door, since he was the only one who was dressed. He opened the door to see two kids. One was small with blond hair and blue eyes and the other was tall with black hair and green eyes, _“Um can I help you?” _Richard knew he had to speak English.

_“Hello sir, are you Wolfgang’s dad?” _The smaller one said. Richard was happy that they didn’t recognize him.

_“Yes I am, and you are?”_

_ “I’m Recker Allen and this is Jason Smith. We are Wolfgang’s classmates. Well Jason is one year older than us so he’s not in our class but he’s still our friend,” _Recker explained. Richard nodded. So this was the famous Recker.

_“Alright, I suppose you want to see him,”_ Richard guessed. The boys nodded.

_“Yes, can we please?” _Recker was nearly pleading Richard. The guitarist found it weird.

_“Um yes,” _he turned around and called Christoph, “Doom? Can you wake Wolfgang up please? His friends are here!”

“Yes!” The drummer said as he went upstairs to wake his son up, “Wolfy wake up, your friends are here,” he said softly as he shook him slightly. Wolfgang opened his eyes and sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

“Alright…” he hugged his Daddy quickly before putting on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and his Rammsein slides. He followed the drummer downstairs and went to the door where his Dad, Recker and Jason were standing, “Hi Dad,” he muttered, tiredly.

“I’m off to work now okay, see you tonight,” Richard said, ruffling his son’s hair, before leaving the house and going to the garage. Wolfgang looked then at his friends.

_ “Hey guys, what’s up?” _he said. They seemed worried.

_“Nothing, it’s about you. You left suddenly yesterday you didn’t even say goodbye!” _Recker was really worried. Wolfgang sighed.

_“Come in first guys, I don’t want to be standing while I say this,” _he said and leaded his friends to the living room, waving at his Daddy who was in the kitchen. They sat on the couch, Recker wanting to know what happened. Wolfgang had guessed that Jason didn’t say anything, and he was glad of it.

“Do you want me to make you breakfast?” Schneider called from the kitchen.

“No thanks, I’ll make myself something,” Wolfgang answered.

“Okay then, I’m going to the store, see you later,” Doom said as he walked toward the front door, _“Hello boys, don’t make a mess please or Richard will kill us all, alright?” _Everyone laughed and then the drummer left, leaving the boys by themselves.

_“It’s so awkward when y’all speak in German, we don’t understand anything!” _Recker laughed, _“But seriously, what happened?” _He became serious in one second. Wolfgang sighed before going to the kitchen to take the remaining pancakes.

_“Do you know Jessica?” _He asked. Recker nodded.

_“Yeah why?” _He seemed confused.

_“She kissed me,” _Wolfgang sighed. Recker gasped.

_“That bitch! I know her, I’m sure she forced you to do it, am I right?” _Recker looked furious. Wolfgang came back after eating his pancakes and sat on the couch.

_“You’re right,” _he answered and Recker growled.

_“Damn I’ll make sure that she doesn’t approach you anymore. She’s a whore, she wants to go out with every guy she sees,” _Wolfgang nodded as Recker explained.

_“I’m glad you didn’t say anything man,” _Wolfgang said to Jason.

_“You knew?” _Recker asked and Jason nodded.

_“Yeah, it was me who discovered them yesterday. I didn’t want to say anything if he didn’t want me to,” _Recker nodded, understanding.

_“Oh okay,” _he then chuckled, _“and when were you going to tell me that you lived with Rammstein?”_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_“Uh… What do you mean?” _Wolfgang asked. Damn, he recognized them.

_“Come on you think I’m that dumb? I recognized your Dad, he’s Richard Kruspe, and he called the other man Doom, and Doom is the drummer! But I don’t get it, if Richard is your Dad, why isn’t your name Kruspe? Why do you have the drummer’s name?” _Recker explained. Wolfgang was fucked. What could he say?

_“Um… We’ll wait for Doom alright?” _He proposed. Recker nodded.

_“Yeah,” _he answered and Jason sat up.

_“I have to go I’m sorry, homework and all,”_ The other two nodded and Jason left. They were now alone.

_“Well… I could give you a tour of the house if you want,” _Wolfgang said and Recker nodded. They did the entire house until they reached the music room.

_“Oh my God this is heaven!” _Recker exclaimed, _“We should play together sometimes. What do you think?” _Recker was excited. Wolfgang nodded, smiling

_“Yeah that would be cool, do you want to do a song? Guitars are tuned,” _Wolfgang offered. Recker nodded and soon they were thinking of a song to play.

“_What about a Rammstein song?” _Recker suggested, _“I can’t sing in German by the way,” _he chuckled and Wolfgang did too.

_“I can, which song?” _He asked.

_“What about _Ich Will?” The younger boy suggested. Wolfgang nodded.

_“Hell yeah!” _

The boys had done like a mini concert to themselves. They had a lot of fun.

_“You should both create a band,” _Schneider’s voice surprised them. Wolfgang scratched the back of his head.

_“You think?” _Schneider and even Recker nodded.

_“That would be so cool! Don’t you get it? Making our own music, and then maybe doing shows!” _Recker was excited.

_“See son? You should,” _Recker frowned as Schneider talked.

_“Damn I get it…” _Recker muttered and looked at Schneider, _“You’re Wolfgang’s dad… But…” _Schneider gulped. Welp the boy was smart.

_“Um yeah… I’m Wolfgang’s dad,” _Christoph said.

_“But the man who opened the door said he was his dad,” _Recker wanted to prove his theory.

“Can I tell him?” Wolfgang asked in German so Recker wouldn’t understand.

“Does he know about…?”

“Yeah, he recognized you both. He’s just not sure about who my dad between the two of you. But I’m sure he figured it out,” Schneider sighed. Recker was so confused because he didn’t understand a word that was told.

“Your Dad is going to kill us,” Doom was really worried about that. Wolfgang shook his head.

“Not if we make Recker swear to not tell anything,” Recker recognized his name.

_“What about me? What are you saying?” _Recker put down the guitar on its stand and sat down, knowing it would be long.

_“You have to swear that you won’t tell anyone what we are going to tell you,” _Wolfgang explained. Recker nodded.

_“If it’s just that I can. You can’t count on me I won’t tell a soul,” _Recker was sincere. He knew it was for their safety.

_“Okay then,” _Wolfgang looked at his Daddy for approval. The drummer nodded, letting him know that he could tell the truth, _“Um… I have two Dads,” _he just said and Recker nodded.

_“That’s cool, but I have to tell you that not everyone will react like me,” _Recker said as he looked at Schneider, _“And since you’re from Rammstein… Be really careful. I swear I won’t tell anyone, but please be careful,” _Recker was worried for them.

_“What do you mean?” _Schneider looked scared.

_“Not a lot of people in America are accepting this. If you say that you’re roommates it’s cool, they’ll all believe it. However you have to do something for Wolfgang, the school can’t know that he’s got two dads. I’m sorry to sound homophobic, which I’m not, but it’s how the country works,” _Recker explained and Schneider nodded.

_“If you say so, thank you really much for helping us,” _Christoph smiled slightly and Recker shook his head.

_“It’s fine don’t worry, I’m glad I can help,” _Recker smiled and sat up, stretching himself, _“Oh and, I love your music, even if don’t understand anything,” _he laughed and Schneider joined him understanding the struggle for all the non-German speakers.

_“Well thank you, I’m going to bake a cake, call me if you need me,” _the drummer said as he walked out of the music room, leaving the two boys.

_“He’s really nice,” _Recker pointed out. Wolfgang scratched the back of his head.

_“Thank you. I’m sorry he doesn’t speak English better tho,” _Wolfgang chuckled nervously.

_“Nah he speaks well, really. Okay his accent is really strong, but it’s still understandable,” _Recker smiled. Wolfgang smiled as well. He was glad that Recker was supportive of his parents; he knew he could trust him. Maybe his new life wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

_~~Timeskip~~_

It was now the holidays. The family would spend a week in Berlin with Till and Flake in the flat. Wolfgang was excited: he would see Jakob again. They were in the plane, waiting to land. Wolfgang was on his phone, playing some games, while his Dads were sleeping. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend again, and maybe, if he was enough courageous, he would come out to his family.

_~~Timeskip~~_

They were now in a cab, going to the flat. Wolfgang was really excited to see his uncles. They reached the building and Wolfgang ran to Till and Flake who were standing in front of the door, “Hey Wolfy,” Till said as he was pulled into a hug. Flake was into the hug too, Wolfgang had managed to hug them both at the same time.

“I missed you both so much,” the boy was so happy to see them again. Since it was early, he would spend the day with Jakob. They entered in the flat, it hadn’t changed, and Wolfgang still had his bedroom. Nostalgia hit him and he smiled, remembering scenes from when he was younger. He remembered the first time he talked. He could see Oliver’s shocked face again and again. He missed Oliver; he prayed that he would see him and Paulchen again. How could he forget Paulchen? They spent a lot of good times together, dancing and all. Wolfgang really missed the time when everyone was in the flat. It had the perfect atmosphere. The boy sat on the couch, watching the old TV that kept him busy for years while the others were talking. He didn’t really paid attention to the TV; he was more buried in his thoughts, thinking about his past and his evolution. He knew he had changed a lot; he wasn’t as cheerful as before, and his mind was the cause of this. He didn’t really pay attention to it; he was okay with his attitude. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Wolfgang felt a pang of excitation in his chest. Could it be Jakob? He sat up and stayed behind his Dad as he opened the door. Wolfgang froze. It was him, and damn he changed. Wolfgang felt tears of happiness in the corners of his eyes. Jakob engulfed him into a big hug and they stood wrapped around each other for a few minutes. The musicians were watching them from the living room.

“They’re so cute together,” Richard whispered and the others chuckled.

“You’re such a fangirl,” Till answered and Richard shook his head.

“I’m a diva, that’s different,” Flake shook his head.

“You’re a diva AND a fangirl,” he corrected and they were all laughing.

On the other hand, Wolfgang and Jakob were still hugging, “I missed you so much,” Wolfgang kissed Jakob’s cheek discreetly. Jakob slightly pulled away so his face was facing Wolfgang’s.

“I missed you too, school really sucks without you,” Jakob muttered. They didn’t want the adults to hear them. His eyes trailed down to Wolfgang’s lips, “Can I kiss you?” He asked. Wolfgang nodded, he really needed this. Jakob smiled slightly and pecked his boyfriend’s lips.

“Is it me or Jakob just kissed him?” Richard thought he hallucinated. The others rolled their eyes.

“Are you serious?” Schneider asked, “I know you ship them but…”

“No really, I’m sure they kissed. I will find out if they are together,” Christoph chuckled.

“You’re really a fangirl, my fangirl,” the drummer smiled and wrapped his arm around Richard’s waist, kissing his temple.

“Oh shut up.”

Wolfgang noticed that his parents noticed something, “We should go to my bedroom, they can see us,” he proposed. Jakob nodded.

“Yeah let’s go,” he walked to Wolfgang’s bedroom and closed the door. They cuddled on the bed, just wanting to feel each other’s presence, “So, how’s life in America?” Jakob asked as he was stroking Wolfgang’s hair.

“It’s cool, it’s way hotter than here, I feel like I live in an oven. But we have a great house, with a music room, and it’s quite big. I mean, we’re only three living in here. Seven people lived in this flat, and wow we didn’t have much space for each other. School is cool, no one is bothering me anymore… I made a good friend. His name’s Recker,” Jakob frowned at that.

“What kind of name is that?” He chuckled and Wolfgang did too.

“That’s what some people told me when I introduced myself,” he laughed, “I guess it’s just an American name. Oh and, my teachers can’t pronounce my name it’s hilarious,” he added, remembering those moments when he had to correct them. Jakob laughed.

“Oh my poor Wolf, I want to be there, I want to see that,” they were both laughing, “Oh and, who’s that Recker lad? How is he?” He wanted to know more about Wolfgang’s friend; maybe they could become friends in the future.

“Oh he’s nice. He’s in my class, he plays guitar, he’s got a girlfriend by the way,” he remembered that fact, “And my Daddy told me we should make a band. That would be so great. What do you think?” Wolfgang asked.

“That would be cool yeah, I’m sure you can be famous like your dads,” Jakob answered and Wolfgang scratched the back of his head.

“Oh I’m not sure about that,” he was blushing and Jakob shook his head.

“You’ll be one day, I’m sure about that,” Jakob promised and kissed his cheek. Wolfgang cuddled his boyfriend and buried himself in his thoughts. Maybe he would play in a giant show. His first dream was to play in a Rammstein show. He saw the giant crowd; they were all cheering for his family. He wanted that, he wanted to play for the crowd, to make them happy. One day he would play in front of thousands people.

_~~Four days later~~_

Wolfgang and Jakob were back from the movies, they watched a comedy. It was really different from the American movies. They arrived to the flat and walked in, “Haha I knew it!” Richard pointed the both of them. Wolfgang frowned and stayed still.

“What?” Richard seemed to be fangirling.

“Schneider, I was right!” The guitarist called his boyfriend. They heard Christoph sigh before coming to them.

“What?” The drummer asked the same thing as what Wolfgang asked fifteen seconds ago. He looked down and his eyes widened, “Well, I guess you were right,” he said. Wolfgang and Jakob were so confused.

“But what?” Wolfgang asked again, losing his patience.

“Jakob and you are together,” Richard said proudly. Wolfgang and Jakob looked at each other, panicking.

“H-How…?” Jakob asked.

“Oh God you’re so in love with each other that you don’t even notice that you’re holding hands. The boys looked down at their hands and noticed that they were indeed holding hand. They immediately pulled their hand away.

“Um… It’s not-”

“Oh come on, It’s obvious. I’m proud of you two,” Richard said and Christoph nodded.

“I am too, I’m glad you found someone good for you. Yeah you’re still young but I have a feeling that you are clearly made from each other,” Wolfgang was thankful that his Dads accepted him.

“Thank you…” He whispered, really happy. They all shared a big hug, full of love and acceptance. Wolfgang already knew it, he had the best family ever.

_~~Two days later~~_

It was the day. Wolfgang and his Dads had to go back to America. Jakob insisted to come with them to the airport. They were waiting for the plane to come, “I’ll miss you so much Wolfy,” they were hugging for five minutes.

“I’ll miss you too,” Wolfgang answered and pecked Jakob’s lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jakob answered.

“Sorry to disturb you lovebirds but the plane is here,” Schneider came to them. Wolfgang sighed and pecked his boyfriend’s lips before pulling away.

“I’ll see you on the next holidays,” Wolfgang said as he waved at Jakob. The younger boy waved back and then the family went to the plane. Wolfgang soon found his seat and sat down, knowing the journey would be long. He already missed Jakob and couldn’t wait to see him again.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_~~Biggg timeskipppp~~_

_ 1st November 2008_

The band was recording their new album in Los Angeles. Wolfgang, who was now 15, could assist to the rehearsal. He read the lyrics, and damn that was way more explicit than usual. He was quite shocked, “Are you sure it won’t be banned?” He asked Till, who just shrugged.

“We’ll see Wolfy, we never know,” he chuckled. Wolfgang wasn’t really convinced. He had learnt about Till’s and Flake’s arrest when they simulated a sodomy for Bück Dich. He didn’t really want it to happen again but this time for the whole band. He stayed in the studio, texting Jakob and Recker. Recker called him.

_“Hey man how’s Los Angeles?” _He asked.

_“It’s good! We’re most of the time in the studio so we don’t really visit. You’re not going to believe me man; I’m going on tour next year! And I’ll play in front of the crowd!” _Wolfgang was excited.

_“Wow damn you lucky! Can you invite me at one of your show? I wanna see!” _Recker was excited too.

_“Of course!”_

_ ~~Timeskip~~_

_ 18th December 2009_

It was their first show in Berlin. They did a lot before this one, but it was today that Wolfgang would play with them for the first time. He was excited and anxious at the same time. He was going to play Benzin, Sonne and Ich Will. He didn’t want to play to a lot of songs, since it was all new to him. He was backstage, his Dad doing him his makeup, “You’ll be beautiful. Trust me, I know how to do makeup,” Richard said. Wolfgang knew that and trusted him, “And stop shaking, they will love you, you’re a very talented musician, you won’t mess this up, alright?” The guitarist reassured him and the boy nodded.

“Yeah sorry, I just want to make them happy,” he answered and Schneider chuckled, since he was next to them.

“Especially Jakob, he’s in the bleachers,” the drummer said and Wolfgang froze.

“What really?!” All the musicians were here so they heard the discussion.

“Hehe yes, we gave him an invitation,” Paul said, “We knew he would love to come. He’s going to join you backstage when the show will be over,” Wolfgang was shocked and a lot more anxious. His boyfriend would be here.

“Oh my God…” The others all laughed.

“Don’t worry you’ll do great, we all trust you,” Flake reassured him. He nodded.

“Guys it’s your time,” A roadie came into the dressing room.

“Well guys, let’s go,” Till said. Wolfgang came with them but stayed on the side of the scene so no one would see him. He was ready. He had the set list in his hand, so he would know when he had to go. He took deep breathes as he watched his family perform.

“Are you okay?” Mike, Wolfgang’s favorite roadie, asked. The teenager nodded.

“Yeah, just so anxious. How many people are there?” Mike thought for a second.

“12 000 if I remember well.”

“Holy fuck,” Wolfgang blurted out. And among those 12 000 people, there was Jakob. The show was fantastic, the entire band was at its max, and that felt really good. Pussy was now over. He took a deep breath, his drumsticks, and went on stage. He climbed the stairs to join his Daddy. Schneider sat up and the lights were on them.

“And now here’s Wolfgang!” Till announced and the crowd cheered loudly. Wolfgang smiled, seeing all the people smile and cheering at him. He put his hand up, and the crowd cheered more. He already loved it.

“Do it son,” Doom ruffled his hair before going down. Wolfgang was now alone. He sat down behind the drums. He knew the kit by heart, so he knew exactly what to do. He looked at Flake, who would begin the song with the keyboard. They nodded to each other and then the intro of Benzin began. Ride cymbal and then a big break with the snare drum, easy. He was like a robot, his movements were automatic. When the loud part with the big riffs began, all the people cheered as Wolfgang was showing them that he was good at drums. He was already sweating, but he loved that feeling. He looked at Till, who was doing the show. His uncle was really something. He was amazed by all the pyros, it was really impressing. He felt the beat through him, he felt like he was born to do it. It was the best night of his life. The song ended. He sat up and raised both of his hands, the crowd did the same. They loved him. He felt tears of joy filling his eyes. He wiped his tears and focused on the intro of Sonne. He was so ready, he would kill that show. He even did the back vocals with his Dad and Uncle Paulchen. He was having so much fun, and he felt proud, knowing that Jakob was somewhere in the room, watching him. When the song ended, he raised his hand before going down to do Ich Will on guitar. Paul gave him his guitar.

“Come on Wolfy, you did great on drums, but now kill it on guitar,” he winked at his nephew before leaning on the wall behind Wolfgang, “Don’t forget the back vocals,” he chuckled. Wolfgang smiled and sighed, turning toward the microphone. He was now on the front of the scene, his Daddy was now back behind the drums. He looked at his Dad, who would let him know when to begin. They said that Richard would do the first ‘Ich Will’ so Wolfgang would join him.

“Ich Will,” that was it. Wolfgang was ready. The stage was all dark, so no one had seen them moving around.

“Ich Will,” he joined his Dad, smiling. He knew he could do it. Even though he abandoned guitar, this song was really easy to do. The light above him was turned on, and the crowd cheered at him. He saw that people were filming and taking photos of him and the band. He was ready and would do his best. Till appeared and then Wolfgang began the riff with his Dad. He knew the song by heart, so it was really easy. His favorite part was the refrain. All in Power Chords: Open strings, 8th fret, 5th fret and then 7th fret. Open strings again, 8th fret, 10th fret and then 7th fret. So easy. He plucked the strings perfectly during all the song. It finally ended, all the band was reunited, and of course, Till made a little speech before the Encore.

“Let’s do it quick,” he said and everyone laughed at the reference, “This little one is Richard’s and Schneider’s son,” Till wrapped his arm around Wolfgang and the crowd cheered, not caring about the fact that Wolfgang had two Dads, “And we are all very proud of him for tonight. Do you want to say something?” He handed him the microphone. Wolfgang, who was known as a big introvert, was going to talk to a 12 000 people crowd. He swallowed his saliva and took the microphone.

“Well… Thank you all for coming tonight, it was really fun,” he said and gave the microphone back to Till before hiding his obvious blush. The crowd applauded him very loudly. He bowed and then waved at the crowd as he walked out of the scene, receiving a towel from Mike.

“You killed it man, great job,” Wolfgang chuckled as he wiped all the sweat off his forehead.

“Thanks man,” he answered. He was a bit tired, but it was fine.

“I have a feeling that you’re going to see him more often,” Till said to the public, who cheered, showing that everyone agreed, “You are loved Wolfgang!” He said as they all left the scene to do the Encore. Wolfgang chuckled and looked at his family doing their last songs. Maybe in the future he would do a whole show.

“Do you think I would play in my own shows?” He asked Mike.

“Of course, with your own band and all. I’d love to be your roadie,” Mike chuckled and Wolfgang did too.

“In a few years yeah, you’ll see,” he promised him and himself that they would play in front of large crowds one day. He couldn’t wait to ask Recker about that. They were already in a band, and they already played in festivals. It was cool, but Wolfgang was sure they could do better than festivals. Maybe one day they would record an album one day. The Encore ended, he saw his Daddy run toward him.

“Come with us,” the drummer said. Wolfgang scratched the back of his head.

“Uh you sure?” Christoph nodded and took his son’s hand, leading him on stage. Wolfgang felt like he was 4 again, when he would hold tightly his Daddy’s hand because he was scared of the other people. The crowd cheered at him, he felt loved. They all knelt toward the public and they walked out of the scene one by one. Wolfgang went to the dressing room, to change his clothes. His family joined right after.

“We are going to do a little party, do you want to join?” Till asked. Wolfgang shook his head; he preferred going back to the flat with Jakob, to stay in a calm place.

“I’d rather go back to the flat, if that’s not a problem,” he answered.

“Oh of course, Mike will accompany you,” Till said. There was suddenly a knock on the door. It was Jakob.

“Hey,” he said and Wolfgang blushed.

“Hey,” the boy walked toward him. He just waved at him, since his whole family was here. He couldn’t kiss him just like that.

“Well boys, let’s go to the flat then,” Mike said and they left while the others would be partying. They reached the flat, and Mike had to go back to check on the stage and do his roadie business, “Please don’t make too much mess, the guys will kill you,” he laughed.

“Don’t worry about that, we’ll stay calm,” Wolfgang reassured him, laughing too.

“Okay boys, have a good night.”

“You too Mike,” Wolfgang answered and now they were alone in the flat. The boy turned to Jakob and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him closer. Jakob’s hands went on his cheeks, stroking them, “I missed you,” Wolfgang said quickly and pecked Jakob’s lips.

“I missed you too, and God you were so great. I loved how you played, and you were so hot covered in sweat because of drumming,” Jakob answered, looking at Wolfgang with lust in his eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Wolfgang asked and Jakob nodded.

“Hell yeah,” Jakob said and kissed Wolfgang. Still kissing, they managed to reach the couch, Wolfgang pushing down Jakob. He was now straddling his boyfriend’s waist. He pulled away, examining his position. It was really strange. He was as red as a tomato, and felt something on his crotch. He looked down to see a bulge in his jeans. He looked up at Jakob, confused.

“I…Uh…” He stammered and Jakob sat to hug him.

“Hey it’s okay,” he kissed his cheek, “You know what you have, right?” Wolfgang nodded. He wasn’t dumb. He clearly knew that he was aroused, but he didn’t think that kissing Jakob could provoke that.

“Do I have to take a shower?” He said, thinking about taking a cold shower to make his boner go down. Jakob shrugged.

“I could help you with it,” Jakob proposed. Wolfgang froze.

“Uh… Y-You sure?” He asked and Jakob nodded.

“Yeah, but not on the couch,” the younger boy chuckled nervously. Wolfgang chuckled too, but knew it must have happened at least once with his Dads or Till and Flake. He shook his head, not wanting to think about them doing naughty things.

“In my bedroom?” He offered and Jakob nodded. They sat up, Wolfgang felt uncomfortable as he walked, since his member was rubbing against the fabric of his trousers.

“Do you have lube and condoms?” Jakob asked and Wolfgang chuckled nervously.

“Um I’m going to see in the bathroom,” he said as he went to check. He was right. He felt guilty about taking them without telling his family. He went into his bedroom; Jakob was waiting for him on the bed. He put the stuff onto the drawer and was pulled on the bed by Jakob. Jakob straddled him, his crotch rubbing against Wolfgang’s. The friction made the boy moan, “Oh God…” he blurted out and froze. Jakob smiled and pecked his boyfriend’s lips.

“We’re alone remember? No one will hear us,” he reassured him, “You can moan whenever you want,” he wanted to make sure that Wolfgang was relaxed. The older boy nodded. He was slightly shaking. Jakob sighed, “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Wolfgang nodded. He didn’t understand why he was shaking. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but it didn’t work, “Why?” he asked to himself.

“Calm down Wolfy, it’s okay, do you want to stop?” Jakob asked softly. Wolfgang shook his head.

“No I’m fine, I’m just a little tired,” Jakob nodded and then knew what he had to do.

“Alright, can I undress you?” Wolfgang nodded, sitting so it would be easier to remove his clothes. Jakob lifted his t-shirt up and removed it, so Wolfgang was now shirtless. The boy was skinny, “You’re so beautiful,” Jakob said as he kissed Wolfgang’s neck down to his collarbone. Wolfgang couldn’t suppress a moan, letting Jakob know that he had found a good spot. He sucked on the skin, and Wolfgang was feeling really excited. He loved it. Jakob pulled away, chuckling, “I hope you have a scarf or some skin colored makeup,” he said as he looked at the hickey he made on Wolfgang’s neck. The older boy didn’t care, his mind was somewhere else. He just kissed Jakob’s lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jakob deepened the kiss, his hands fumbling with Wolfgang’s belt. He unbuckled it and now unbuttoned Wolfgang’s pants. They were still kissing passionately, enjoying every bit for it. Wolfgang lifted his hips up so Jakob could pull his trousers down. He was now only in his underwear, an obvious bulge on his crotch. Wolfgang and Jakob never went this far. They had already made out, but never at the point of having sex. Jakob pushed down Wolfgang so he was lying on the bed, “Let me take the lead since you’re tired, alright?” Wolfgang nodded and watched as Jakob was undressing himself. Once he was naked, he bended over Wolfgang, pecking his lips, “Do you trust me?” Wolfgang nodded, his eyes filled with lust. Jakob smiled and pulled down Wolfgang’s boxers slowly, wanting to see if Wolfgang reacted or showed any sign of disagreeing. Wolfgang just looked at him, nodding along. Jakob smiled and pulled down his boxers completely. Wolfgang’s member slapped against his belly, finally free from the tight underwear. Wolfgang felt better, he felt free. He sighed, looking at Jakob who was putting a condom on his member. The boy didn’t really understand. He didn’t have the energy to fuck Jakob. He looked at Jakob, with a confused look, “Don’t worry, I’m taking the lead, remember?” Jakob said as he adjusted he condom. Wolfgang trusted his boyfriend so he let him lube in member. He closed his eyes, Jakob rubbing his cock felt nice. He remembered that he never really masturbated; maybe he should do it more often. He whined when Jakob’s hand left his dick and opened his eyes. Jakob was bending over him again, “Are you ready?” Wolfgang nodded. He didn’t trust his voice, he preferred being silent and discover things. Jakob pecked his lips and lined up his entrance with Wolfgang’s dick. He took a deep breath and sank down on Wolfgang’s hips. Wolfgang gasped as he was now buried inside Jakob.

“Oh my God Jake…” he moaned as Jakob was beginning to rock his hips.

“Feel good?” Jakob asked and Wolfgang nodded, “Because I’m really enjoying myself,” he added.

“I am too, I didn’t know you would do that but God it feels so great…” Wolfgang was panting. He never had felt this good. He watched Jakob bounce quickly, the tightness around his member was so great. He bucked his hips up, pounding into him.

“God Wolfgang!” Jakob moaned loudly. Wolfgang was very glad that they were alone. Wolfgang bucked up his hips again and this time Jakob nearly screamed, “Damn you know how to do it!” He was a moaning mess, and Wolfgang was glad that he pleased his boyfriend. He suddenly felt a strange thing in his tummy.

“I-I’m gonna cum…” He stammered and Jakob kept bouncing.

“Me too…” Wolfgang moaned and came into the condom. Jakob moaned and came onto his boyfriend’s chest. They were both panting, gasping for air. Jakob took a tissue and wiped Wolfgang’s chest. Wolfgang pulled out of Jakob and removed the condom, throwing it in the trash.

“What about a shower?” Wolfgang proposed. He was drenched in sweat, from the show, and from sex. Jakob nodded.

“Yeah,” since they were both naked, they hopped into the shower. Jakob turned around and planted his lips on Wolfgang, “Thank you,” he muttered as he deepened the kiss. Wolfgang pulled him closer and soon their tongue found one another. They kissed for maybe one minute before pulling away, out of breath.

“I’m too tired for round two sorry…” Wolfgang smiled sadly and Jakob smiled back.

“Don’t worry I am too,” he answered.

The showered peacefully. Wolfgang felt like he was resurrecting. He had never felt this clean before. They finished washing themselves and went back in the bedroom, “Sleep with me?” Wolfgang asked and Jakob chuckled.

“Of course,” they cuddled under the cover, Wolfgang spooning Jakob. The boy kissed his boyfriend’s neck and soon fell asleep with the one he loved.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_ 11st December 2010_

It was nearly a year after Wolfgang’s first concert. He was now 17, and ready to rock New York City. Tonight he would play Ich Tu Dir Veh, Du Riechst So Gut on drums and after a break Pussy on guitar. Recker had sent him a text; he was in the crowd. Wolfgang smiled, knowing his best friend would see him. He was used of being on stage, but each night was like he discovered the thing. The public loved him, and of course his Dads told him that journalists wanted to talk to him. He preferred to wait a little before being interviewed; he didn’t have anything interesting to say yet. He watched the show going, the public loving it. He was a little bit more anxious than usual; the American public was quite special. Frühling in Paris ended, it was now his turn. He was used now, he climbed the stairs and hugged his Daddy before sitting behind the drums, “Go kill it as always,” Schneider winked at him and the boy nodded, smiling. He took a deep breath and looked around to see that everyone was ready. The intro of Ich Tu Dir Veh began. He knew what to do. The crowd cheered at him when he was enlightened by the spotlight. Till was doing the show as always, it was funny. They followed up with Du Riechst So Gut. It was Wolfgang’s favorite. His Dad and Paul even let him do the back vocals. He was having so much fun. The song ended, he climbed down the stairs, giving a quick hug to his Daddy and then walked out of the scene to join Mike.

“When will you go touring then?” Mike asked. Wolfgang shrugged.

“When we’ll release at least one album. We’ve got one project, we just have to record it and that’s good,” Wolfgang explained.

“Nice,” Mike simply answered and they watched the band play. Wolfgang looked at his guitar lying on a trunk. He couldn’t wait to play Pussy. He waited until the end of Du Hast to pick his guitar up and joining his Dad.

“Are you ready?” Richard asked him. He nodded, smiling, “Great,” Richard smiled back and they waited for the keyboard intro to begin. His Daddy banged the snare drum and that was it. He knew perfectly the chords and played them. He stayed next to Richard, since he wasn’t really used of not being sat behind drums and free of his movements. His favorite moment was when Till sprayed the crowd with suds. It was funny to watch.

_~~Timeskip~~_

All the band stayed in America for the break. Wolfgang was happy of it, but knew he wouldn’t always be home with the others. He wanted to record an album with Recker.

_“That would be so great!” _Recker’s voice echoed from the phone. Wolfgang chuckled.

_“Yeah? Then let’s see each other in Phoenix, I’ll be back in two days for school,” _he said. He missed a lot of school since he was touring but it was okay, Recker would always call him to tell him what they studied.

“_Alright then! You were so great at the show man, you killed it” _Wolfgang scratched the back of his head.

_“Thanks man, I have to go back to the hotel sorry,” _he said as he saw his Dad making him signs that they had to go

_“Yeah okay, see ya soon,” _the line went off and Wolfgang accompanied his Dads to the hotel. He was sharing a room with Oliver, since the both of them was quiet and introvert. They would leave New York tomorrow and be back in Phoenix in two days.

“How did you find the show?” Oliver asked as they were removing their makeup in the bathroom. They didn’t go to the party, so they were the only one in the hotel.

“It was fun, as always. But I think I’m not made for being on the front of the scene. I’d rather be behind the drums, it’s weird I know,” he explained and Oliver chuckled.

“No it’s not, I’m exactly the same. I hate being with Paul and your Dad, we’re too close of the crowd. They love it but to be honest it’s not for me,” Oliver reassured him. Wolfgang smiled, Oliver was the one who understood him the most, he could tell him anything and the bassist would always help him and find a solution.

“Thanks I feel less awkward now,” the boy said and Oliver smiled.

“You’re welcome,” he answered, “How’s Jakob by the way?” He asked.

“Oh he’s good. Still in Germany, can’t wait to see him again,” thinking about his boyfriend made him smile. He missed him. He wanted to come to Germany for the break but he had to stay in America because of school and to record the album too.

“Aw don’t worry you’ll see him soon,” Oliver cooed, finding cute how Wolfgang sounded. Wolfgang blushed and smiled, looking away.

“Meh don’t judge me,” he laughed, pushing Oliver slightly, and Oliver laughed too.

“I’m not,” they laughed more and continued to clean themselves up, “I’ll go shower yeah?” Wolfgang pouted.

“Why can’t I go first?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“I’m older, I need more sleep so I’m the first one to go,” he explained and Wolfgang rolled his eyes playfully.

“Okay then old man, just hurry up,” he said as he left the bathroom.

“Hey I’m not that old!” The bassist complained and Wolfgang laughed.

“You said it yourself!” He called from the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and turned on his phone.

“I just said that I was older than you!” Oliver shouted over the water that was running.

“Yeah yeah but that means the same!” Wolfgang looked at his phone and saw that he had several missed calls from Jakob and Recker. He sighed, he hated when it happened. His introverted side took over and made him too lazy to call them back. He needed to be alone a moment. He knew Oli was still here but it was different, he knew he wouldn’t bother him with questions and all, since they had a similar personality. He turned off his phone, wanting to have a moment for himself. He lied on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He was numb; he was just here, not doing anything. He stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at the white painting, without thinking about anything. He liked doing that, it relaxed him. He didn’t even hear Oliver walking out of the bathroom.

“Hey don’t fall asleep you’ll dirty the bed,” Oliver snapped the boy out of his trance. Wolfgang looked at his uncle and sat up, going to the bathroom to take a well earned shower. He still felt numb, the shower didn’t relax him. He still felt nothing, he felt like a vegetable. He dried himself off and put on his pajamas. He went back into the bedroom to see Oliver already asleep. He smiled, knowing he really needed that sleep. He climbed onto the bed, careful to not wake up his uncle and closed his eyes. He wasn’t really tired; he just needed to focus on himself. He didn’t understand why he felt good and then he felt nothing. He didn’t even care about anyone anymore. He didn’t even want to text Jakob or Recker. He thought he was cruel to do that.

_‘Do you realize that if someone just died in front of you, you wouldn’t give a fuck?’ _His mind was ready to confront him. Wolfgang rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t he sleep just to avoid that? _‘Urgh just shut up,’ _he sighed and buried his face into his pillow, _‘What it’s true, you know it. You didn’t even answer your boyfriend and your best friend. Maybe your Dads texted you and you didn’t even answer them. They all must be so sad,’ _Wolfgang felt a pang of sadness in his chest, _‘They wouldn’t even care if I answered them,’ _he thought and then frowned. Why would he think that? He knew he shouldn’t think that but… It felt right to think like that. He knew he wasn’t the cheerful little boy anymore. He had grown up, he should be more mature. He knew he was, but not enough for his liking. His bothering thoughts were more present. They always were here, but they touched him more than before. Wolfgang looked at Oliver. Would he have that kind of problem? _‘Don’t even think about talking to him. He would just judge you and tell your Dads that you’re a psycho. You’re always over thinking Wolfgang, so stay like that, if not you’ll go to an asylum,’ _Wolfgang gasped quietly. He knew he had a special mind and didn’t want to admit that he could have a problem but now he had to. He was crazy; he talked to himself in his thoughts and was always observing people to make sure they weren’t dangerous. He felt tears pearling in his eyes, _‘If they discover it they will all hate you,’ _his mind added and Wolfgang shut his eyes, shaking. His thoughts weren’t right, everything was false, _‘Maybe some of them already noticed it. Remember when Jakob asked you out. He was afraid of you when you were over thinking. He’s scared of you, that’s why he feels safe since you left him,’ _Wolfgang felt something crush him, _‘I-I didn’t leave him… I-I didn’t have the choice…’ _It was true, he didn’t have the choice. His Dads obliged him to go. Wolfgang felt tears soaking through the pillow. He tried to suppress the sobs that were coming. It was so hard. It would be the first time that Wolfgang would break because of his mind. He just wanted to be knocked out, _‘Yeah don’t be too loud. You wouldn’t wake up Uncle Oli,’ _Wolfgang froze and looked at Oliver, who was sleeping peacefully. Wolfgang wiped his tears away and walked discreetly into the bathroom. He closed the door and slid down the wall. He had to control himself again, but the tears were spilling uncontrollably. He felt weak. He should have been strong. He took deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. He needed someone, someone who didn’t hate him. Then his mind had to remind him that no one could love him, _‘Heyheyhey do you think that they’d want to deal with a psycho?’ _Wolfgang shook his head, trying to ignore his thoughts. He looked up at the ceiling, tears falling down his cheeks. It’s been a really long time since he cried like that.

“Wolfy? Are you in there?” It was Oliver’s voice. Wolfgang froze and then cursed himself.

_‘Fucked,’ _his mind had to intervene, _‘You were too loud, and now you will bother Oliver with your problems,’ _Wolfgang sighed quietly and didn’t move, not wanting to make any sound. He startled when Oliver knocked on the door.

“You’re in here Wolfgang, why are you blocking the door? Are you okay?” Oliver sounded worried. Wolfgang felt guiltier. He wasn’t okay, but he couldn’t tell Oli about this, “Please open the door,” he sounded sterner. Wolfgang felt a pang of anxiety in his chest. Oli was mad at him. He couldn’t face his uncle like that. He gulped and was shaking, “Wolfgang,” Oliver called. Wolfgang sighed, feeling more tears coming. He sat up, shaking, and opened the door after wiping his tears away. He didn’t dare look up at Oliver, “What’s wrong?” Oliver gasped quietly before grabbing the boy by the shoulders and pulling him to the bed, “What happened?” Wolfgang looked down, ashamed of himself. Oliver sighed and wrapped an arm around Wolfgang’s shoulders. The boy simply sighed and wiped his tears away again, “Please don’t shut yourself down…” Oliver sounded sad, “Please, don’t go back to when you were little and wouldn’t talk, it was killing us. We didn’t show you, but inside every one of us we were sad because you weren’t talking,” Oliver was desperate and Wolfgang felt so guilty.

“I-I’m sorry…” He managed to say before burying his head into his uncle’s neck, hugging him tightly. He needed a hug, not the same kind he gave to Jakob, not the loving one, he needed the comforting one. Oliver understood it and wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing his back.

“It’s okay,” Oliver whispered, “What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

“My mind… I’m crazy…” Wolfgang said as he was hiccupping because of his sobs. Oliver held him tighter.

“No you’re not, why would you say that?” Wolfgang sighed.

“I am… My mind is always telling me bad things…” He had to talk to Oliver about that. He knew he had to, and his mind was screaming at him to not do it.

“You’re over thinking Wolfy, your mind is just stressing you out. Take deep breathes, everything is okay alright?” Oliver knew what was happening to the boy. Over thinking was horrible, he knew it. He had to help his nephew to beat his invasive thoughts. Wolfgang felt safe; he wasn’t crazy, just over thinking. He stepped back and noticed that Oliver was right. He would think about everything and worrying about everything. He sighed, and thought about his family.

_‘They won’t hate you if you don’t answer, they all care about you, Jakob is not afraid of you, he loves you, they all love you, they’re your family,’ _he thought to reassure himself, _‘It’s false, you’re just saying that,’ _Wolfgang shook his head, _‘It’s the truth, fuck you,’ _he thought proudly and smiled. No abusive thought opposed. He sighed of relief.

“You’re welcome Wolfy, I knew you could do it,” Oliver was proud of him. He was glad that he would try to not over think everything. He smiled when saw that Wolfgang had fallen asleep against him. The boy needed to rest, he lied under the cover, careful to not wake up his nephew and fell asleep as well, letting Wolfgang cuddle him. He needed comfort.

_ ~~Timeskip~~_

The band was packing their stuff to go to the airport. It was a night flight, so they were all tired after having visited New York. They climbed into the plane and sat down on their seat. Wolfgang was happy that his family would stay in Phoenix for the break. He looked through the window and waited for the time to pass.

_~~Timeskip~~_

The family was now in Phoenix, driving to the house. Wolfgang then thought about where everyone would sleep. Two of them could sleep on the couch of the living room, another on the other couch and the last one… Well Wolfgang had a big bed so he could share. They arrived at the house and the others were amazed, “Well that’s a nice house that you got,” Till said as he looked at the house.

“Hehe yeah, Doom and I fell in love with this house,” Richard answered. They walked into the house and the guys were even more amazed.

“Your house is beautiful,” Oliver discovered the decoration.

“Thank you Oli, but there’s a question,” Schneider said, “Where will you all sleep?” They all looked at each other.

“Well there’s the couch, for two of you,” Wolfgang said pointing the furniture, “There’s this couch too,” he pointed the other couch, “But only for one person, so the last one will have to share my bedroom,” Wolfgang proposed.

“You sure you want to share your bedroom?” Richard asked and Wolfgang nodded.

“Yeah, if I don’t someone will not be able to sleep anywhere,” he wanted his uncles to be comfortable in the house.

“Can Flake and I take the couch?” Till asked and the others nodded.

“Well who want to share with me?” Wolfgang looked at Paul and Oliver.

“I’ll let you share with him yeah?” Oliver said, “I’ll take the other couch,” he said Paul shrugged.

“Well, let’s share then,” he said happily. Wolfgang smiled too. Paul’s smiles were always contagious.

“Okay then,” Paul followed him to his bedroom and then Wolfgang had to go meet Recker, “I’ll leave you here, I have to go meet a friend,” Wolfgang said to Paul and left the bedroom and the house. He knocked Recker’s door and then his friend was here.

_“Hey man, what’s up?” _Recker asked, smiling.

_“Oh nothing, just ready to go record,” _Wolfgang answered and Recker nodded.

_“Yeah let’s go!” _

They went to the recording studio after they grabbed their guitar and bass. It was where Richard worked so they knew the staff. They tested their instrument and the drum set, everything was good.

~~_Three months later~~_

The band was now back on tour. Wolfgang, who was now 18, had stayed in America with Recker to continue school. They finished the album and it was out for two months. It worked well. They did a rock/metal album, some songs were in English and others were in German. It worked. Wolfgang lived alone in the house, he didn’t mind. He liked being alone. His phone rang and he saw that he had a new text. He read it and nearly fainted. He ran out of his house and banged on Recker’s house door, _“What…?” _The younger boy asked tiredly.

_“We’re going on tour man.”_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Recker froze and then smiled, _“When?” _he asked.

_“Right after the end of classes. Like, we get our degrees and go to the party, and then the next day we leave! We’ll go in Japan first and then Europe. We’ll tour in America next year!” _They hugged each other tightly. They were so happy that their album worked well enough to go touring.

They studied hard to get their degree in art and music. They needed to get it. They would spend all the days working and testing each other. They practiced too, since they had to be ready, _“We should get a bassist, at least just for the tour,” _Recker said as they were working on a school project. Wolfgang froze. He was right. Wolfgang did the bass parts but he couldn’t do it on stage. An idea popped in his mind.

_“Since the tour is not very long, like five months, maybe Oli can be our bassist,” _he proposed. Recker was taken aback.

_“Y-You think he would come with us?” _Recker was amazed. Touring with Rammstein’s bassist... Wolfgang shrugged.

_“I’ll ask him,” _he pulled out his phone and called Oliver.

“Hello?” The bassist voice echoed from the phone.

“Hey Oli, how are you?” Wolfgang asked, happy to talk to him since it’s been a while they did.

“Oh hey Wolfy, I’m good I’m good, what’s up?” Oliver sounded happy too.

“Oh well nothing much, just studying hard. I have something to ask you,” Wolfgang was quite anxious.

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Wolfgang gulped.

“Well… Recker and I are going on tour in June, until October, and uh… We don’t have a bassist… So uh… You think you…?” Wolfgang trailed off.

“Well yeah, that would be cool,” Oliver agreed, “I’m never against touring, and if it’s with you it will change from the others eh?” The bassist chuckled and Wolfgang did too.

“Yeah we’re not a lot, so is it okay?” He asked, to be really sure.

“Yeah it’s okay, I’ll come with you,” Oliver reassured his nephew.

“Oh thank you so much Oli, you’re saving us!” Wolfgang was so thankful. He would repay him one day for sure.

“You’re welcome Wolfy, it’s a pleasure. Now go study yeah? Keep having good grades and all,” Oliver chuckled.

“Yeah yeah don’t worry, thank you again,” Wolfgang answered.

“Don’t worry about that, we’ll see each other on the next break alright?”

“Yeah okay, see you soon then,” Wolfgang felt a little sad that he had to hang up but he had to go back to work. He put his phone in his pocket and turned toward Recker, who hadn’t understood anything.

_“So?” _Recker asked.

_“He’s coming with us!” _Wolfgang exclaimed and Recker smiled widely.

_“Really?! Oh great, the tour will be much better!” _Recker and Wolfgang were really happy that Oliver would come with them. They couldn’t wait to go.

_~~Timeskip~~_

_ 1st of June 2011_

Wolfgang and Recker were getting their degree. Their families were here, both very proud of their boys.

“I’m so proud of you son,” Richard said, hugging Wolfgang tightly, “You’ve grown up so fast,” Richard remembered when his son was just a small adorable boy. His son was now an adult.

“Thank you Dad, for everything,” Wolfgang was nearly crying because he would leave them the next day.

“You’re welcome little one,” Richard answered and soon Christoph hugged them both.

“I’m proud of you as well, you made us so happy, but now I guess it’s the time for you to leave us and live your own life,” the drummer said sadly. Wolfgang sniffed and smiled.

“I’ll never really leave. If you want me to come visit you one day, I’ll come,” Wolfgang answered. After the tour, he wanted to go back in Germany, to live with Jakob and maybe start a family. Of course the band would still go on.

“Oh Wolfy, just wanted to say that Till and me moved out of the flat a few months ago, it’s yours now,” Flake said, “Consider this as your graduation gift,” he added, chuckling. Wolfgang was in tears.

“Oh thank you so much Flake,” he answered, wiping his tears away.

“Oh don’t cry,” Till said and hugged him. They were now all in a big group hug, filled with love and pride.

_“Hey man, ready to rock the world now?” _Recker asked, walking toward the family. Wolfgang smiled widely and nodded.

_“Hell yeah!” _He exclaimed and they all hugged again.

“Wolf?” A voice called him and the boy froze. He turned around to see Jakob, standing in front of him.

“W-Wow… Jakob how?” He asked, not believing his eyes. Jakob chuckled.

“I just made the way here thanks to a plane,” he said and laughed. Wolfgang sniffed, trying to not cry as he walked toward his boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

“I missed you so much, please come with me on our and then we go live in the flat in Berlin,” Wolfgang spoke quickly. He didn’t want to leave him ever again since he was now adult and could go wherever he wanted to.

“I was about to ask you to come with you but you were faster than me, as always,” Jakob chuckled and kissed Wolfgang’s cheek, “I’ll come with you don’t worry,” he added. They pulled away and Wolfgang turned to Recker.

_“This is the famous Recker,” _he said as he put his hand on Recker’s shoulder. Recker shyly waved at Jakob.

_“I guess you’re the famous Jakob eh?” _Recker extended his hand for Jakob to shake it. Jakob took it and smiled.

_“Yeah you’re right, it’s me,” _Jakob answered, happy to finally meet the guitarist, _“You really got a weird name,” _he added, chuckling and Recker pouted.

_“Oh come on it’s not that weird, it’s just American,” _they all laughed at Recker’s explanation.

_“Don’t forget about us!” _Richard called, waving at them. They laughed again and walked toward them. Wolfgang was living his best life. All his family was reunited, and that was his dream. He dreamt to have a real family who loved him and was close-knit. His dream had finally come true.

“Hey uh, Dad, Daddy?” He asked his Dads. Richard and Christoph came to him.

“Yes son?” Wolfgang scratched the back of his head.

“Thank you for adopting me, for making my life better. I don’t have enough words to say how much I thank you for what you did in the adoption center,” Wolfgang was now crying. His Dads were in tears. Wolfgang always wanted to thank his Dads, but he never found the right time to do it. He felt it was right to do it now.

“Oh God Wolfy you don’t have to thank us,” Richard said and his Dads hugged him tightly. Wolfgang was really happy of his family, he felt loved. He was now ready to rock the world with Recker and become a rock star, like his Dads and his uncles. He knew he’d never be alone anymore. He had his best friend Recker and his boyfriend Jakob. He didn’t need more. He had everyone he needed to live a happy life.

_~~Epilogue~~_

Wolfgang and Jakob were now living in the flat. Recker had stayed in America and they would see each other soon for their next album. The band was back on tour, so they had to wait a little to see each other again. Wolfgang was happy, even if his family was around the world, he knew he could always count on them.

“What are you thinking about?” Jakob asked as he sat on the couch next to him, cuddling him. Wolfgang’s smile meant everything.

“Just about the fact that I have the best family ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the final chapter of this fic, it was really great to write it.  
I got a bit emotional when i finished to write this part because it was the end.  
As you can see I didn't put a lot of details in the story, it's because I want to do one shots based on this story. ONLY BY REQUESTS because I don't really have idea ^^' sorry  
Anyway I'm finished with my speech, see ya !


End file.
